Take A Little Piece of My Heart
by MissSmolder
Summary: Begins in Season 3, episode 3x03 When Stefan is breaking up with Elena in Chicago, and then takes off from there. Main Characters: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, and Klaus. Ships: Stelena, Delena, Kalijah, with the possibility of Klaus/Elena and Klefan
1. It Is What It Is

Okay. Hey everyone! :) This is a TVD fanfic that I just got inspired to write, so here we go.

It begins in season 3, episode 303 "The End Of The Affair" when Stefan is breaking up with Elena in Chicago. And since it's the first chapter it's not too long, but I hope you like it. :)

Elena

"So just go." Stefan said, as he turned around and started to walk away, from everything…

But I just couldn't let him, not like this. "Stefan, wait." I said. Stefan didn't even turn around. I ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm as tightly as I could, praying that he wouldn't just leave, not yet.

He sighed reluctantly and turned slowly. "What?" He quietly asked.

I thought for a second. "If you don't want me and you don't care anymore, then prove it. Prove it and I'll leave you alone for good." He just stared at me. "Come on Stefan." I said. "Bite me. Hurt me. _Prove_ it."

Something sparked in his eyes. "Fine Elena. You want me to prove it?"

I nodded my head.

His eyes moved from my eyes, to my lips, to my neck. I felt his hand brush against my collarbone as he pushed my hair out of the way. He kept staring at my neck, and I was sure he wasn't going to do it, then the veins came out below his eyes and they turned red. His fangs popped out and without looking at my face again he bit into my neck, hard.

His fangs were sharp and painful and I kept expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. "Ow, Stefan. You're hurting me." I said. I tried to push him off me, but he didn't even budge. I screamed as loud as I could as a last final plea, and that got his attention.

Before I knew what was happening, I was in a abandoned building back behind the bar. Stefan had taken me and ran. We were in a large abandoned room that looked like it had been left untouched for years, but it had a couch, a pool table, a few chairs, and random items strewn everywhere and a untouched bed in the far corner.

As soon as I got a hold of my senses, I pulled my hand up to the bite wound on my neck and felt the blood around it. "What the hell?" I yelled at Stefan, who had placed me on the couch and was standing a few feet away.

He was silent for a long time. "I had to bite you like that to make you leave me alone. It's not safe for you to follow me like this. Klaus is going to find out you're not dead, and you can't be anywhere near me…but when you screamed I knew Klaus and Damon heard you, and they would come out there, and that awful sound in your voice. I just…"

I stood up and walked toward him. "You just what, Stefan?" I studied his face.

He looked into my eyes. "I couldn't let anything happen to you." I wasn't sure about what he was going to do next, but then he jerked his arm up to his mouth and bit into it. He held it toward my mouth. I stared down at it and shook my head.

"You're hurt Elena," He said. "You need it."

I carefully grabbed his wrist and brought the puncture wounds to my lips. I drank enough to satisfy him, and then stopped. But I didn't let go of his wrist. I had to make sure he didn't disappear on me.

He brought his thumb up to my lips and wiped away a drop of his blood from the corner of my mouth. I stared at his eyes and then I moved down to his mouth. I pulled him closer to me and started kissing him as if my life depended on it. He kissed me back and it was hot and urgent. It had been so long since we had kissed and these kissed had something different then any of the kisses we had ever shared before.

In seconds Stefan had pushed me on to the bed and he was on top of me and then I was on top of him. And everything became a blur and all I knew was that I never wanted Stefan to let go of me.

"Elena," Stefan said between breaths. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled as Stefan's lips hovered over mine because I couldn't even help it. "It's ok."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

And with that he tore my shirt over my head, and I removed his and it was just skin on skin. Everything became a hot blur again as I felt his hands raking through my hair, and my fingernails digging into his back. As involuntary sounds of pleasure and happiness escaped my mouth I could see Stefan smile in the dark shadows of the night. And all I could think about was how sexy this side of Stefan was, and that I could never stop loving him, no matter what happened.

Thanks for reading! Damon and Klaus are coming in the next chapter, which should be up very soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Caught In The Act

Ok, Chapter 2 is here. :)

Damon

Gloria, one of the only witches who actually liked me, had just stopped Klaus from killing me, and I was grateful. I really didn't want to die, but I would for _her_. I stood up and brushed myself off, then turned to her and mouthed "Thank you". She smiled and nodded. I looked back at Klaus who was glaring at me, and all I could think was why had he chose Stefan?

Klaus heard the scream first, I could tell by the way he jerked his head to the side. It only took me a short moment to realize who it was and what that scream meant. _Things had gone terribly wrong_. Klaus and I were both outside in seconds, but I saw nothing.

"Where are they?" Klaus shouted.

I shook my head. "I have no idea." Klaus had to know it was Elena, and that she was alive. I had no hope of saving her now. I needed to find Stefan.

"You better hope you find them before I do, mate." I heard from behind me. When I turned around I saw I was now standing out here alone, Klaus was gone.

"Damn it." I said aloud. I pulled out my phone and urgently dialed Elena's number.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"What the hell did you do Stefan?"

"Damon, Elena's fine." Stefan answered.

"Where are you?" I wanted proof.

"We're in the abandoned building back behind the bar."

"What?"

He sighed. "Just come back here. I didn't hurt her."

"That's not what it sounded like."

"Dam—" I heard Stefan start to say. And a hushed whisper later I heard my favorite voice in the world saying my name, clear as a bell. "Damon, I'm fine. Just come back here."

"Fine." I shoved my phone back in my pocket and quickly found the old abandoned building, but I paused in front of the door. Why did he bring her here?

I sighed and thrust the door open to see Elena and Stefan standing over by a pool table. He had just sunk in three or four pool balls and Elena playfully pushed his chest and then brought her hand down to one of his and kept it there. He looked over at her and smiled.

My voice caused both of them to look up. "Well it looks like you've managed to bring baby brother back from the edge."

Stefan let go of Elena's hand and came toward me. "See, I told you she was fine."

I rolled my eyes and really looked at Elena. Her dark hair was a mess and her purple dress was now wrinkled. I hurriedly examined the room and quickly found the disheveled bed in the corner. I brought my eyes back to Elena and I could tell by the look on her face that she knew what I was thinking.

"What the hell?"

"Damon—" Elena started.

I stopped her. "So I was off getting almost killed by Klaus, and you two were here having _sex_?"

Elena's eyes widened and Stefan stepped in front of her protectively. "It wasn't like that." He said.

I clenched my teeth. "Of course it was. It's _always_ Stefan, right Elena?"

"Damon." Elena warned me. We both knew where this was going, we thought too much alike, knew each other too well. _The kiss_.

The desperate look in her eyes stopped me. "Fine." I sighed.

"Thank you," Elena said quietly. "For everything."

"Whatever." I took another look at both of them and then turned to leave.

"Damon!" Elena called out.

"I'll be back later." I muttered without looking back. I had to get out of here.

Thanks for reading! :) I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, which includes more Damon, more Klaus, and two of my favorite characters from the show… ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. A Somewhat Pleasant Surprise

**Okay, time for Chapter 3! :) This one is a bit short, but it's leading up to the next which is my favorite one yet.**

**Damon**

I got in my car and drove around until I found a bar that was at least halfway decent and far enough away from my current problems.

I walked in and took a seat by the bar and slid my jacket off. I compelled the very sexy female bartender to keep giving me drinks until I told her to stop while I tried to think of my next move.

I glanced down the bar and spotted the back of a head that could only belong to one person. I stood up and started to walk over there. "What a surprise." I said.

They turned around, but didn't look at all surprised to see me. "Damon."

I took a seat beside them. "I thought you were supposed to be dead." I said. "So, who pulled the dagger out?"

Elijah smiled. "An old friend."

"So why are you here?"

"Probably for a reason very similar to yours, Mr. Salvatore." He answered.

"If it involves a hybrid and a ripper douche bag, then yes."

He half laughed. "Then I assume the lovely Elena is nearby as well."

"She's with Stefan." I mumbled. But before Elijah could say anything in return, a voice from behind us stopped him.

"Oh God, can we please _not_ talk about her right now?"

I turned to see a face that brought me so much pain and happiness at the same time that it hurt. "Katherine."

"Hi Damon. It's good to see you again. You look so much better when you're not dying of a werewolf bite."

I smirked. "So this is the old friend? And here I was only thinking that the first part was true."

Katherine pretended to be hurt. "Ouch." She nudged me over enough to take a seat between Elijah and I.

"Thanks for the tip by the way."

She smiled. "Anything to help you and my annoying little doppelganger."

I rolled my eyes. "So, I'm guessing that you two have a plan?"

Katherine smiled. "Of course. And it's a damn good one if I say so myself."

"Well what is it?"

Katherine took my drink from me and took a long sip. "I think before we can tell you that, you're going to need to know a little bit more about the whole story." She said. "Elijah?" He just looked at her. "Come on," She pouted. "We need all the allies we can get."

"Alright." He agreed.

**This is all for now, but the next chapter is all about The Originals and their story with Charlotte Petrova and flashbacks included. With a little bit of Stefan and Elena as well. :)**


	4. Posion and Wine

**Ok, Chapter 4. It's kind of long, but I hope you like it, because this is my favorite one yet. :)**

"**I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back. The less I give, the more I get back. Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise. I don't have a choice, but I still choose you. Oh I don't love you, but I always will…"-Poison and Wine-The Civil Wars**

**Damon**

"Alright." Elijah agreed.

"Wait." Katherine told Elijah. She turned to me. "Call your little bartender friend over here."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling we're _all_ going to need a couple more drinks for this story."

I smiled. "Alright." I motioned the bartender over and Elijah began.

"I'm sure you've realized Damon, that Katerina is not the original Petrova doppelganger." He said.

I nodded. "I've thought about it before."

Elijah smiled. "Yes. Well, her name was Charlotte Petrova. Klaus and I met her only several months after we had became vampires. I was twenty-four and Klaus was twenty-two. Charlotte was only nineteen. We both were interested in her and began courting her immediately. Our efforts proved to be pointless and foolish though, for she was different from any woman we had ever met."

**1011, England.**

**Elijah**

Klaus and I both paused as we saw the carriage go up the driveway of our neighboring house. It was like we could both sense something in the air. Sense _her._

Klaus put an arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to go meet our new neighbors, brother?"

I smiled. "Why not? There could always be a pretty girl with sweet blood to spend the day with, anyway."

Klaus and I began walking up the long driveway leading to the house. "I thought we were going to sustain from doing that?"

"Klaus, weren't you listening to that witch? We're _vampires_ now. The cravings will never go away. And it's not like I plan on killing her."

Klaus nodded. "Alright."

As we approached the house, the mother was getting out of the carriage. She smiled when she saw us approaching.

I put on my most charming smile and held out my hand to her. "Hello. I'm Elijah Smith, and this is my brother Klaus. Our family lives in the house next door."

She smiled again. "I'm Olivia Petrova." As she spoke a gloved hand came out of the carriage. "And this is my daughter, Charlotte." We were both taken aback by her beauty. We had seen plenty of beautiful women in England, but none quite like this. With her olive skin, dark hair in curls wound on top of her head, and warm brown eyes, she was exotic and enchanting.

"Hello." She smiled. I brought her hand to my lips as soon as she held it out, and Klaus did the same after me.

"I need to help my husband with some things that would surely only bore Charlotte," Olivia Petrova said. "Would you mind to show her around town for the afternoon?"

I smiled. "It would be our pleasure."

"Wonderful. Thank you." Olivia said. "You can bring her back later, and I'm sure my husband will be eager to meet you both then."

I turned my attention to Charlotte. "We will be back in just a moment with a carriage to pick you up Miss Petrova."

She looked at both of us. "Please," She said. "Call me Charlotte."

**Damon**

"So Charlotte was beautiful and manipulative. Just like Katherine. Awesome." I said. Katherine of course, only took this as a compliment.

"No. Yes. Well, not exactly." Elijah answered. "Charlotte was one half Elena and one half Katherine. They both each make up a half of her."

I raised any eyebrow.

Just as Elijah started to further explain, my phone rang. I looked down and saw Elena's name and face. I wasn't going to answer at first, but then I considered that she might be in danger, and decided against my better judgment.

"I have to take this." I said to Katherine and Elijah. As I stood up and stepped outside, I answered. "Yes, dear?"

**Elena**

I was still shaken up by what had just happened with Damon, and Stefan could tell.

"Don't worry." He said into my neck as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Damon could never stay mad at you."

"I know," I sighed. "But the look on his face just…" I spun around to face Stefan.

"I know." Stefan said as he kissed my forehead. "How about I go out and get you something to eat?" I knew that he also meant he wanted to get himself _something_ to "eat".

"You're going to leave me here?"

"I'll only be gone for a few minutes, you should be fine." He hugged me again before walking to the door. "And besides, if Klaus has a witch putting a tracking spell on me, this will help throw him off a bit."

I nodded. "I love you Stefan."

He smiled. "I love you too."

While Stefan was gone I decided to call Caroline to see how things were going back home, and really just to have someone to talk to.

"Hello?" I heard Tyler answer.

"Oh. Hey Tyler. Where's Caroline?"

He sighed. "She's sleeping off today's events."

"Why, what happened?"

"I'll let her fully explain when you talk to her, but basically, she spent the day being tortured by her own father for being a vampire."

"Oh my god. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. Just upset and a little shaken. Sherriff Forbes and I went and saved her, and she almost shot her ex husband to save Caroline. It was kind of badass."

We both laughed. "I'm really glad she has you Tyler." I said honestly. Caroline needed someone who cared for her like that.

I could almost see him smiling through the phone. "I'm glad I have her."

I smiled. "Just tell her I'll talk to her soon then, ok?"

"Alright. Bye Elena."

"Bye Tyler."

I looked around the empty building and decided to call one more person before Stefan came back.

"Yes, dear?" Damon answered. He sounded almost drunk, and he probably was.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just out roaming the streets of Chicago, enjoying life."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just peachy, Elena. Are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Why aren't you with your ripper boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Stefan_ is out getting me something to eat."

"Ooo. He left you alone? That's not smart."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm not. You can come to _our_ hotel room when you're done with your little love fest." He answered. "I'll text you the details." I heard a female voice in the background. "I've got to go Elena. I'll see you later."

"Where are you?"

"That's…not important. Just call me if you need anything. Bye Elena."

"Bye." I sighed.

**Thanks for reading! More Katherine, Elijah, and Damon coming up in the next chapter, mixed in with a little bit of Klefan. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Shattered

**Ok, time for Chapter 5. :) Warning: This chapter contains smuttiness. ;)**

"**In a way, I need a change from this burnout scene. Another time, another town, another everything. But it's always back to you…"~Shattered-O.A.R**

**Stefan**

I had lied to Elena. I was not going out to get her something to eat, and I was not coming back. I _couldn't_. Klaus probably already knew she was alive, and I had to protect her the best way I could. I loved her more than anything, and I couldn't let him get to her. I decided to call Damon, because I knew that if I called Elena she might be able to talk me out of it.

"Now is really not a good time baby brother." He sighed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Hotel room. Why?"

"I need you to go get Elena and take her back home."

"Why, what happened?" Now he sounded interested.

"I left her in the abandoned building. I have to go back to Klaus now."

"Oh, so you decided to hump her and dump her, and now you have to get back to your boyfriend? That's nice." I heard a giggle in the background.

"Who are you with?" I asked curiously. That giggle sounded familiar.

"A _friend_. I'll take care of Elena." He answered. "Did you at least tell her you were leaving?"

"No." I answered guiltily.

He sighed. "This should be fun then."

He hung up, and now it was time to call Klaus.

"Klaus," I said into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Right here mate." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see him smiling.

**Damon**

Katherine came outside when I was talking to Elena and told me to speed it up, so I did.

"What?" I asked her after I hung up the phone.

"Story time is over for now. Elijah has to take care of some _things_." She said. "So it'll just be you and me for the rest of the night." She smiled.

I watched her carefully. "What makes you think I want to spend the night with you?"

"Well who else do you have to spend it with?" She playfully touched my arm.

I smirked. Katherine wanted something. "A pretty girl that I can compel to do whatever I want."

She tilted her head. "Elena?"

"Haha." I said dryly.

She came closer. "Come on Damon. Let's just go back to your hotel room and have _fun_. There's nothing better to do anyway."

I thought about it for a minute. "Fine." I agreed.

Just as we went inside the hotel room, my phone rang and it was Stefan.

Katherine pouted after I hung up. "We're not really going to go get Elena right now, are we?"

"_I_ am." I answered.

"Why? She can handle herself for an hour or two." She challenged. "And besides, she doesn't even care about you the way you care for her. She wants Stefan. I want _you_."

"I thought you loved Stefan, and it was always Stefan?" I challenged back.

"I love you too. And right now, _you're _the one I want." She had her hands on me now.

I pulled away. "I can't Katherine."

She pushed me down on the bed hard. "Yes, you can." She ripped my shirt open and started trailing kisses down my neck to my stomach. It was becoming harder to resist her.

"Fine." I growled as I rolled her over and got on top. I ripped her shirt open and started leaving hot kisses on her neck just the way she liked them.

She sighed with pleasure. "You know, you really are _very_ good at this."

I smirked. "Years of practice."

As I undid her bra I brought my lips to hers and enjoyed the hot, passionate kisses that followed. As I slipped my tongue in her mouth I felt her undoing my pants. "In a hurry are we?" I asked.

She shrugged and playfully smirked. I pulled back to take off hers as well.

When there was nothing left but bare skin we looked each other in the eyes. It had been 147 years since we had been together like this, and we were both ready for it to happen again. Katherine looked just like Elena. I no longer loved Katherine, but I loved Elena, and as twisted as it sounded, she would have to do for now.

I brought my lips back to Katherine's and she automatically spread her legs for me. As I entered her our moans and sighs mixed together, and for a short while I was able to forget everything else.

**Okay, that's all for now. How did you feel about the Datherine action? :) More smut and some Klefan are coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	6. Won't Gome Home Without You

**Okay, time for Chapter 6. :) This is kind of a long one, but it was one of my favorites so far to write. Enjoy & thanks for reading! :)**

"**The taste of her breath, I'll never get over. And the noises that she made kept me awake. The weight of the things that remain unspoken, built up so much, it crushed us everyday. It's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, but I won't go home without you."~Won't Go Home Without You-Maroon 5**

**Elena**

It had been over an hour since Stefan had been gone and I was starting to get really worried. I decided to call him. It rang several times, but he didn't answer.

Several minutes later my phone vibrated and it was a text from Stefan: _I'm so sorry Elena. I'm only doing this to protect you. You can't be around me. Go find Damon and go back home. I love you and I just want you to be happy, so do whatever you need to do. You don't need me…and I don't need you._

I reread the text several times. The last line was what hit me the most. I knew he probably didn't mean it, he was only trying to make me not want him, but it still hurt. Stefan was gone. When he had left earlier he was trying to say goodbye and I didn't even notice. I brought my hands to my face as the tears came rolling down. Why did everything have to be this complicated in my life? I was starting to feel like I could be the poster child for all things doom and gloom.

Damon had sent me the hotel room and the address after we got off the phone though, so I decided I might as well go there.

When I found the hotel room I checked to see if it was unlocked and it was. When I opened the door I started to yell out Damon, but I heard voices, so I quietly shut the door behind me and listened.

"So are we going to go save precious Elena now?" A voice said. "I bet she's barely made it through the past hour without a Salvatore around." _Katherine?_

"_I'm_ going to get her. And you can go do whatever the hell you want." Damon.

"Are you really going to pretend that what we just did didn't happen?"

"Yes, because it was a mistake."

She sighed. "Why won't you and Stefan just admit that you still love me?"

"Well I can't speak for Stefan, but I _don't_ love you Katherine. Not anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Am I attracted to you? Yes! You're incredibly beautiful and sexy, and so is Elena. But I don't love you, I love _her_."

"Oh come on Damon. You know she's just a lesser version of me."

"No Katherine. She's a better version of you. She may love Stefan, but she loves me too. I've seen the look in her eyes, and I just know. I care about her more then I've ever cared about anyone, and I can't let anyone ruin that, especially you."

I had to let them know I was there now. I stepped out of the hallway. "Damon."

They both turned and looked at me. "Elena." He let out a breath.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "I'll leave you two alone." She said. "But I'll be back in an hour. We're all going back to Mystic Falls together."

When Katherine was gone, Damon said. "So how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

He looked around the room. "Elena, I—"

I stopped him. "You don't have to say anything." I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms tightly around him. When I felt him arms wrap around me I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." I said into his shoulder.

I pulled back a little and looked at his face. His eyes were watching me closely. I closed my eyes and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back, but after a few seconds I pulled away. His eyes lit up and he was staring at me in awe. "I do love you Damon, but I can't right now." I said before he could say anything first. "We need to find some kind of normal to return to first. I just spent the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found, and I don't really know how to deal with that yet, but I want you here with me Damon."

"Ok Elena." He agreed.

I pulled completely away and sat down on the bed. "So you slept with Katherine?" We both laughed a little.

"Yeah, I was drunk and having a very bad night, and she was back and minxyer then ever."

I nodded. "Understandable." Damon sat down across from me on the other bed. "What did she mean about coming back with us? I mean, I know she's smart and manipulative, but I don't see how she could help us with Klaus."

"She has a plan."

"And what is this plan?"

"I, don't know…"

"Damon!"

"Calm down Elena. It's not like working with her is going to make things any worse for us. And besides, she has something that I think might make you happy.

"What?"

Damon was torturing me by taking as long of a pause as he could, and he knew it. "Elijah." He finally said.

"What? How?"

"Well apparently, Klaus keeps his entire family in coffins and drags them everywhere with him."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. He actually is even crazier then we thought he was."

I shook my head. "Wow."

"Yeah. I was starting to think we might have to do something like that with Stefan. We could just chain him up and toss him some blood every once in a while until he calmed down." It was awful, and I didn't want to laugh, but I did. And Damon did too.

He came over to the bed I was sitting on and laid on the other side. "Want to watch bad TV until your evil twin returns?"

I laid down beside him. "Why not?"

And we stayed like that for the next hour, just laying there laughing at the stupid things on TV and just talking about everything. And it was the most fun I'd had in months.

**Stefan**

Klaus and I had just finished completely draining two very sweet girls of all their blood, and now we were taking care of their bodies.

"So you're telling me," Klaus said as we were getting in the car after dumping the bodies. "That it was Katerina out there who screamed?"

I nodded as I started the car. "Yeah. She came out of nowhere and surprised me, and I attacked her." Lying was something that now came very easily to me after spending the whole summer with Klaus, and having to protect Elena by keeping her life a secret.

Klaus laughed a little. "I'm sure she enjoyed that."

I smiled. "Ha." I didn't think that he really believed me, but I was hoping and praying that he did. "So when exactly are you going to tell me why we're in Chicago, and why I don't remember being here before?"

"Soon Stefan, very soon." I watched his hazel eyes carefully. "Don't worry." He reassured me.

When we got back to the apartment I felt like I was ready to crash and fell asleep on the couch. I had no idea where Klaus went, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to forget about everything for a little while.

_I was laying down on a bed, but I woke up when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned over and looked up to see Klaus. "Good Morning Stefan." He smiled. He offered me a cup and I hesitantly took it. "Coffee." He said. "It really helps take the edge off of __**both**__ cravings."_

_ I sat up. "What do you mean both cravings?"_

_ "The blood of course. And the sex drive." He smirked. "Even after all these years it's still hard to control isn't it?"_

_ "Sometimes." I answered honestly. I just remembered I was shirtless as I watched Klaus' eyes travel down my bare chest to my stomach. We locked eyes for several seconds and it felt like everything stopped._

_ Klaus suddenly brought his lips to mine and I kissed him back and it was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I tore his shirt off and pulled him down on the bed beside me. He smirked as I quickly brought my lips back to his with a fierce determination._

I woke with a jolt and quickly sat up. Just as I was catching my breath I heard Klaus say from across the room. "Did you sleep well?"

As I remembered what had just happened in my dream, I quickly stood up and tried to gather my thoughts. "Did you do that?" I pointed a finger at him.

"Do what?" Klaus smiled.

"Never mind." I shook my head. If he didn't know, then I definitely wasn't going to bring it up.

As I turned to walk to the shower, Klaus' words stopped me. "I didn't control your dream Stefan, but I saw it alright." Just as I slowly turned back around, he appeared in front of me. He tilted his head. "Are you attracted to me Stefan?" I didn't even have an answer, so I said nothing. I took in a breath as he brought his face closer to mine and involuntarily closed my eyes.

I felt his hot breath on my ear. "I'll take the shower first mate." I opened my eyes to see him smirk and walk away. I could hear him chuckle a little as he got in the shower.

But all I could do was just stand there. _Oh my god._

**Katherine**

I dropped the body of the man I had just drank from the ground and compelled him to wake up in a few hours and remember a completely different story.

As I stood and turned to leave a neat, white handkerchief appeared in front of my face along with a frowning Elijah. "Katerina." He said. "Always so _messy_."

I smirked as I took it from his hand and carefully wiped my mouth. "You know it's just one of the things you love about me."

"Who said I love anything about you?"

"You did." I brought my hands to the collar of his shirt and adjusted it, and then let them linger on the buttons of his shirt. "You know, we could keep Damon waiting a little longer."

He grabbed my hand and removed it. "I think with sleeping with one person a night is enough, even for you."

"How did you—?"

He half laughed. "I can smell it on you. You and Damon are very powerful." He said. "Is Elena back yet?"

I smiled at his quick change of subject. "Yeah. Stefan left to go back with Klaus."

Elijah nodded and we headed toward Damon's hotel room.

As we were walking I thought of something and stopped walking.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"I wonder if Klaus knows that he's supposed to fall in love with Elena? Because she's _his_ doppelganger."

"I don't know if he ever believed that part of the curse is true."

I smiled. "Well, we both _know_ it is." I said. "And I think we have a new plan."

**Isn't Klaus such a tease? ;) Haha. Yay for Delena and Klefan moments, and plenty more of both coming up in the next chapter! Question: Do you prefer Klaus/Stefan as a bromance or a romance? As always, thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


	7. Where We Gonna Go From Here

**Sorry it took a while to get this one up, but it's leading up to some big things, and the next few chapters should be up pretty quickly. :)**

"**Time is moving on our side, how could I miss you to another guy? Pull of the ocean and the roaring tide, is bigger than my eyes or my design. But all this is crazy and amazing. There's only one half of us that I'm saving."~Where We Gonna Go From Here-Mat Kearney**

**Damon**

Katherine, Elijah, Elena, and I were all on our way back to Mystic Falls now. In _my_ car. Elena had been ready to pass out after unsuccessfully trying to bring back Stefan and our moment at the hotel, so here I was sitting in the backseat with her head laying on my lap as she slept. Katherine was driving.

"What is it Katherine?" I asked.

She lowered the radio slightly. "What?"

"I know you have a plan. You haven't told me the plan though, and you've been eyeing Elena the whole trip. What is it?"

Katherine glanced at Elijah. "I think it can wait until we get back. We're only a couple of hours away anyway."

Just as I started to say something else, Elena made a sighing noise and nudged closer to me.

I met Katherine's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Ooo. I think Elena's dreaming about you."

I took Katherine's words into consideration and had to resist the urge to wrap my arm around Elena and pull her closer. I wanted her _so_ badly. But she had to be the one to make the first move. I knew that now.

Elena mumbled something, but I couldn't hear what she said. Katherine and I both raised an eyebrow.

I felt her hand tense on my leg. "_Oh, Stefan_." She sighed happily.

"Stop the car Katherine." I said.

She glanced back at me. "Ouch. That had to hurt a little bit."

"I said _stop_ the car."

"There's a gas station in five miles. Think you can wait until then?"

I nodded.

**Elena**

I woke up as I felt my head hit the warm seat of the car. I slowly sat up and got out of the car and found Katherine standing by the door. "Where are we?" I asked sleepily.

"Gas station. We're about three hours away."

I glanced around. "Where are Damon and Elijah?"

"Elijah went to get something to eat. And Damon stormed off inside the gas station."

"Why? What happened?"

Katherine smiled. "You really shouldn't mutter another mans name while sleeping in a man's lap."

"What?"

"Apparently you were having dirty dreams about Stefan."

"Oh god." I muttered quietly. Damon and I both knew that it had been completely harmless, but it would hurt him in one of the worst ways. Especially after what had happened between us earlier.

Katherine was still smiling. "I really don't see why he got that mad though. I mean, it's not like you're dating or anything, right?"

I meat her gaze. "Right."

Damon and Elijah approached the car at the same time.

"I see you're awake." Elijah smiled.

I nodded. "Damon, I—"

He interrupted me. "I think we're ready to go now."

Katherine looked at both of us. "Okay."

Damon walked around me and sat down in the passenger seat beside Katherine. I sighed as Elijah slid in next to me in the backseat. This was going to be a _very_ long three hours.

**Stefan**

After I got out of the shower and was getting dressed, I heard a knock on the door. I buttoned my shirt as I walked over to open it.

"Stefan." Klaus smiled. I looked at him. "Ready to find out more about your time in Chicago?"

I nodded.

"Let's go then."

Klaus took me to what looked like a warehouse. "Why are we at a warehouse?" I asked.

Klaus smiled. "You'll know soon enough."

He broke the lock and pulled the door open. He motioned for me to follow him in, and I did.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw his family's coffins. "Why are you showing me these again?"

"Because Stefan, one of them contains someone that we need right now."

I looked over at the coffin that I knew was Elijah's, and the lid to it was slightly ajar. Had someone found him? Katherine maybe? I turned my attention back to Klaus before he could notice what I was looking at.

I followed him over to a coffin on the end and watched as he opened it. He turned to me. "Remember her?"

I looked down at the pretty blonde closely, but I had no idea who she was. "No."

Klaus pulled the dagger out. "Wake up little sister."

He sat down on the other side of the room and put the dagger beside him. He patted the ground beside him. "Might as well sit down mate. This could take a while."

"Are you going to tell me what your sister has to do with this first?"

He shook his head. "No. I think we should wait until she wakes up."

I sighed and slunk down beside him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before we heard something move inside the coffin.

Klaus tilted his head. "Hm. That was quicker than usual."

"Unkill your family members often?" I asked as we both stood up.

Klaus chuckled a little. "Oh, once or twice."

"Guard." He called out as the girl started to stand up. The guard walked over to her and she attacked him weakly. She drained all of the blood from his body.

She turned quickly and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Nick! You are such a—" She stopped when she saw me. "Stefan." Her face lit up.

I still didn't know who she was. I looked over at Klaus. He looked into my eyes and said, "You remember." And I remembered everything. Dancing with the beautiful blonde, Rebekah. Falling for her. Being friends with Klaus. Admiring him. Wanting to know and spend as much time as I could with both of them. I could feel it all again. But in the end, Elena was still what I thought of. Nothing could make me forget her, and what I feel for her.

"Stefan." Klaus said.

I looked up. "I remember you. We were friends."

He placed a hand on my back. "We _are_ friends."

Rebekah looked curiously at us. "Have you two been fucking while I was half-dead?"

Klaus laughed. "Must you always be so jealous?"

She rolled her eyes.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When they were both distracted, I pulled it out and checked it. It was a text from Elena. _"Call as soon as you can. It's important."_ A million thoughts ran through my head.

Klaus came back in the room. "I have to go take _her_ shopping for new clothes. We'll see you back at the apartment later."

I nodded. "Ok." Perfect.

**I just had to bring Rebekah in, because I love her on the show right now. :) But Katherine finally reveals her plan in the next chapter…and there's more Charlotte. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated as always, and thanks for reading! 3**


	8. City of Black and White

**Sorry it took a while to get this one up, but here it is. :) Thanks for reading! :)**

"**I don't want to wait until tomorrow, to tell you how I'd feel the rest of my life. You don't want to waste another minute to realize. Walking on the dark side of the evening, baby it is you, that opened my eyes. Burning like a fire on the water. The city of black and white. Won't you just stay?"~City of Black and White-Mat Kearney**

**Elena**

I was sitting at the boarding house with Damon, Katherine, and Elijah waiting for Stefan to call. This whole plan freaked me out and my stomach was in knots, and Damon could tell. He was sitting on the couch beside me holding my hand as I slowly drank the strong alcoholic drink he had given me to take the edge off. Katherine and Elijah were talking closely on the other side of the room.

I jumped as my phone rang in my lap. I put the drink down and let go of Damon's hand. "Sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "It's Stefan." I called out to Katherine and Elijah. They both came over. I held the phone out and put it on speaker. "Stefan." I answered.

"Elena." Hearing him say my name sent an ache through me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, actually." Katherine purred.

"Is that?"

"Yeah. You're on speaker. It's me, Damon, Katherine, and Elijah."

"I knew Katherine was the one that found him."

Katherine leaned forward. "Wait, you know? Does that mean Klaus knows too?"

"No. I saw that the lid on the coffin had been moved, but Klaus didn't seem to notice."

"Ah. We get to see his pissy face when he finds out in person now. That's always fun."

"So, why did you need me to call?" Stefan asked.

"Right." I said. "Stefan, we have a plan to take down Klaus. But we're going to need your help."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, I don't know if I—"

Damon cut him off. "You don't have to do much brother. You just have to get him here."

"And how I am supposed to do that?"

"That's where Katherine and Elijah come in." I answered. I handed the phone to Katherine.

"As I'm sure you've guessed Stefan, there's an original Petrova doppelganger." Katherine said.

"Right."

"Well, Elena and I each make up a half of her. I'm the half that Elijah loved, and Elena is the half that Klaus loved. They were meant to fall in love with us so that it would be harder for them to perform the ritual. We need to get Klaus back here, so that he can fall in love with Elena."

"And why would I want Klaus to fall in love with my girlfriend?" I saw Damon look over at me. Stefan was still considering me his girlfriend?

Katherine rolled her eyes. "So that he'll have a weakness."

"Charlotte was a big weakness for Klaus, and the only woman he's ever loved. If he spends a little bit of time with Elena he'll fall for her, and she'll be his _greatest_ weakness." Elijah said.

"And if we can work out something with Bonnie, and use Jeremy's new talent for talking to ghosts, we can use his love for Elena to take him down." Katherine added.

Stefan still sounded unsure. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You have to plant a dream in Klaus' head about Charlotte and Elena. That's what will bring him back to Mystic Falls. Elijah will explain that." Katherine handed the phone to Elijah and he walked to a different room. "You know that it'll be in your nature to fall for him too, right?" Katherine said to me.

"What?"

"You'll want to fall for him too. But at least you'll have Damon _and_ Stefan to keep you distracted." She smirked.

Katherine walked off, and Damon took my hand again. I took a large gulp of the drink and grimaced as it burned in my throat. There was no way in hell that I would fall in love with Klaus.

**Stefan**

Klaus and Rebekah were back now and after a detailed explanation from Elijah, I knew what I needed to do. I had the dream in my head and I was prepared to put it in Klaus'. But I wasn't prepared for what would happen after I did. If Katherine's plan did work, could I really just stand there and watch _another_ guy fall in love with Elena? Just competing with Damon was enough.

"So where am I sleeping?" Rebekah said.

"You can have my room." I offered. "And I'll stay on the couch in the other room, and Klaus can have the bed." I had to get as close to Klaus as possible without it being suspicious.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me Stefan?" Rebekah smiled. I just shook my head and laughed a little. She shrugged. "Well, you know where I'll be if you change your mind. Goodnight boys."

"I don't blame you mate." Klaus said once we were inside the room. "I spent two hours with her and I'm ready to put that stake back in."

I laughed. "She's not _that_ bad."

"Whatever you say mate. Better get some rest though. We're going to start working on my hybrids again tomorrow."

I shut the light off and waited for Klaus to fall asleep. This plan _had_ to work.

_Charlotte was running through the dark woods. Her long, dark hair flying behind her. She stopped by a tree to take a breath, and Klaus popped up from the side. "Boo!" He said._

_She jumped. "You caught me." She frowned._

"_I know." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And now that I have I'm not letting you go again."_

_Charlotte tried to wriggle out of his grasp and giggled when he only pulled her tighter. "Fine. I give up. You win."_

_Klaus smiled. "May I claim my prize?" Charlotte nodded. He pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers. He gave her several slow kisses and then pulled away. But when he opened his eyes Charlotte was gone, and he was holding Elena in his arms. "Elena?" He said breathlessly._

_Charlotte appeared again beside him. "I'm gone Klaus." She said sadly. "But she's not. We both know you don't find love easily."_

"_But Elena's dead."_

"_No, she's not. But you knew that, didn't you?" Charlotte looked at him. "You can almost sense her can't you?"_

_Klaus swallowed._

_Charlotte turned him toward her. "Listen to me Klaus. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Be vulnerable. _Love_ someone. What's the point in living forever if you're alone?" Charlotte let go of him and disappeared._

"_Charlotte!" Klaus yelled out._

"_Klaus." He heard from in front of him. He turned to face Elena. She lightly touched his arm. "Come find me." She whispered._

"_I will." Klaus promised._

Klaus sat up in his bed. He was quiet for a minute, and then, "Which one of you did that?" He yelled. He stood and looked down at me. "Did you do that?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

He walked out of the room. "Rebekah!"

I came in the room at the same time she did. "What the hell are you yelling about Nick?"

"Did you try to get inside my head last night?"

She shook her head. "No. Why would I do that?"

Now Klaus was standing in front of me. "Stefan." He looked directly in my eyes. "All summer I've never resorted to using compulsion on you, but I'll do it now if I have to. I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it honestly, ok?"

I nodded.

"Is Elena Gilbert still alive?"

"Yes." I answered honestly. I was waiting for what Klaus would do next. I knew he had a temper, and I just hoped that the dream had worked.

Klaus stepped away and nodded. "Pack your bags little sister, _ripper_. We're going back to Mystic Falls."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go see the lovely Elena of course."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

He smiled. "Doubtful. But, we'll see."

Rebekah glanced over at Klaus and then me. "Well this should be fun."

When I went in my room to pack, I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Elena. _It worked. We're leaving for Mystic Falls now._

I just hoped that Katherine's plan would actually hold up when we got there.

**Klaus and Stefan are going back to Mystic Falls. Plenty of Klaus/Elena and Damon/Katherine/Stefan in the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)**


	9. Come Home

**Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy, but here's Chapter 9. And thanks for reviewing, favoriting, adding alerts, and just reading it! :)**

"**Come home, cause I've been waiting for you, for so long. And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. Everything I can't be, is everything you should be. And that's why I need you here. So come home."~Come Home-One Republic**

**Elena**

Katherine was out somewhere in Mystic Falls watching for Klaus and Stefan to get here so that we could be as ready as possible, and Damon had texted Alaric to come over because in Damon's words, "Who could be more helpful then a boozy, vampire hunting, history teacher?". Damon and Alaric were talking in Damon's room, and I could occasionally hear one or both of them raising their voice, which was typical for them. Elijah was in the living room with me though, and I decided to take advantage of this.

"Elijah." I called out.

Elijah turned toward me. "Yes Elena?"

"Do you actually think that Klaus is going to…fall in love with me?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Honestly?" I nodded. "I have no idea. Klaus always said he didn't believe in that part of the curse, and I don't think he does. He didn't even believe there would actually be doppelgangers until we found Katerina."

"Do you actually love Katherine?" I asked before I could stop myself. I had been thinking about it ever since Katherine had told me her plan. I knew Elijah had loved Katherine back in 1492, but did he _still_ love her?

Elijah cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." I said. "You don't have to answer that."

He nodded. "It's fine. But as far as I know, Charlotte is the only woman Klaus has ever loved, and he definitely loved her. He was a very different person back then."

"What do you mean?"

Elijah smiled to himself. "Klaus used to write these gaudy love letters to Charlotte that I thought were completely tasteless, though that could have just been the jealousy, but she seemed to like them. Like I said, Klaus was _very_ different."

_XXX_

Klaus had to leave for a while because of our father. There was "family business" that he had to attend to. I thought I would finally have Charlotte all to myself, but he wrote to her as often as he could and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Charlotte grabbed her mail from her dining room table and all I had to do was take one look at the envelope to know who it was from. "Another letter from Klaus?" I asked.

"Mhm." She peeled it open, and it was torture to watch her face light up as she read my brother's words. He mother called to her from another part of the house, and when she was gone curiosity got the best of me. I picked the letter up.

_I miss you my darling, as I always do, but today has been particularly hard because the ocean has been singing to me, and the song is that of our life together someday… I will be home soon enough, don't forget me while I'm gone. ~Niklaus_

_XXX_

Elijah studied me closely. I think he was maybe looking for a trace of Charlotte, his past. "To answer you question Elena," He said. "Yes. No matter what she does, I can't help it. I've been quietly looking out for her for over 500 years. And that's why I have to believe that the curse is real, and that Klaus will fall in love with you. And it will become something more powerful and dangerous then you could ever imagine."

A few seconds later I heard Damon's voice. "Wow. Things are getting deep in here." He and Alaric came in. "But Katherine just called. The ripper and the hybrid are officially back in town." His eyes met mine. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

**Damon**

I lead Alaric up to my room so that I could fill him in on the plan. "Bourbon?" I offered.

He shook his head. "No." Surprising. That meant he probably wanted to have a talk with me too. "Damon, I need to talk to you." Yep. Who knew what this could be leading to.

"Well then I'm probably going to need a drink then." He rolled his eyes. "What is it Ric?"

"I think you and Elena need to take a beat."

"Excuse me?"

"You need a break from Elena. I'm trying to protect her, and I don't know what's going on here but I think it's only going to end up hurting you both."

I swallowed the entire glass of bourbon. "Sorry Ric, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well it should. Ever since you two came back from Chicago she's spent almost all her time here and—"

"And so have Elijah and Katherine. Yeah. Don't you want to know why they're here? What the plan is? Elena actually needs me now more than ever. And even if she didn't, being with her, I feel more alive then I have for the past 146 years. I can't just not see her Ric."

He avoided my eyes. "Fine. Just tell me the plan."

I took a few minutes to fully explain everything to him, and as I was finishing Katherine called. That meant they were probably here.

"Hello?"

"Stefan and Klaus are officially back."

"I figured. Are you getting ready to lure them back here?"

"Yep. I'm on the way to the Grill right now dressed in my boring Elena outfit to meet Blondie. And witch bitch is making sure Klaus overhears her saying that she's going to go meet Elena and Caroline."

"Ok. I'll make sure Elena's ready."

"Ok. This _has_ to work Damon."

"I know. Bye Katherine."

"Bye Damon."

**Stefan**

As Klaus, Rebekah, and I pulled into Mystic Falls and got out of the car we saw Bonnie standing on the other side of the street on the phone. I didn't know what the rest of the plan was and I really didn't care as long as Elena would be ok, but I was hoping that Bonnie was a part of it.

"Stefan." Klaus said. "Go find out where Bonnies going and if it has anything to do with Elena."

I nodded and got close enough to where I could hear what she was saying.

"Yes Caroline. I'm on my way right now." She started walking more hurriedly. "Is Elena there yet? Ok, I'll see you guys at the Grill in a few minutes. Bye."

I quickly went back over to Klaus. "She's going to meet Elena and Caroline at Mystic Grill right now."

He smiled. "Excellent. Rebekah, go to the Grill and see where Elena is going next."

Rebekah came around the side of the car. "Why me?"

"Because they don't know you. Just go. Elena obviously looks just like Charlotte."

"Obviously."

"Stefan and I will wait here."

"Fine. I'll go spy on the doppelganger."

Rebekah came back about thirty minutes later.

Klaus seemed almost nervous. "Where is she?" He asked quickly. Had that dream really gotten to him that much?

"She's going to go see Damon. Whoever that is."

"My brother."

Klaus looked at me. "The boarding house then?"

"Guess so."

When we came to the boarding house a thousand memories filled my head as I saw it all again. It almost physically hurt. "That's Elena's car in the driveway."

Klaus nodded. "You stay with Rebekah. Go find a nice foreclosure for us to stay at or something."

"Klaus—" I had to make sure he didn't hurt Elena. Damon was here of course. And maybe Katherine and Elijah. But would that be enough?

"Go Stefan." Klaus said forcefully.

Rebekah grabbed my hand. "Come on Stefan. No need to put Nick in a pissy mood. Especially before he goes to see your girl."

"Fine." I sighed. "But don't—"

"Hurt her. I won't. Don't worry mate."

I took one more look at the boarding house before leaving with Rebekah. I was so close to Elena, to my old life. I would see Elena tonight, I didn't care what Klaus did.

**Elena**

There was a knock at the door. I was on edge, and I jumped. Damon tightened his grip on my hand, reassuring me. "Do you think it's him?" I whispered.

"Only one way to find out." He whispered back. I had to go find out whether I wanted to or not. He kissed my hand before letting me go.

I opened the door to find Klaus standing there. No surprise. I had forgotten how devastatingly handsome he was though. It was hard to see him as a monster when he was standing here like this.

"Hello Elena." He smiled. We were watching each other carefully.

"Klaus."

**Plenty of Klena, Delena, and Stelena all in the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly appreciated! :)**


	10. Only If For A Night

**One of my favorite chapters to write yet(and it ended up being kind of long). But I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! :)**

"**Only if for a night. And the only solution was to stand and fight. And my body was loosened, I was set alight. But you came over me like some holy light, and although I was burning, you're the only light. Only if for a night."~Only If For A Night-Florence & The Machine**

**Elena**

"Klaus." I said as we both stood there in the doorstep of the boardinghouse.

Damon came up behind me. "What do you want?"

"Damon." Klaus said flatly.

"Hybrid."

"Why are you here?"

Klaus turned his attention back to me. "Well I had suspicions that you weren't really dead. So, I asked my dear friend Stefan, and he confirmed that you were still alive and well in Mystic Falls. So I figured I'd come pay a visit."

Damon reached around me to close the door. "Well thanks for stopping by." We didn't have a plan past this point because we didn't know what Klaus was going to do, but I was afraid that Damon was going to end up getting himself killed.

Klaus stopped him. "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow around seven Elena."

"What?" I said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven. We're going to be spending the evening together. I'd like to get to know you better my _lovely_ doppelganger."

"Ok."

"And don't try to run or hide love. Because I will find you."

"I know."

He smiled. "Good." He turned around and started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wear something nice."

"Can't wait." I muttered as I shut the door. I turned around to see Elijah and Katherine and _Stefan_?

"The big bad wolf leaves and they come out of the woodworks." Damon gestured. "Elena is ballsier than you three."

My eyes were locked on Stefan. "Stefan?"

"I found him lurking outside." Katherine said.

"I can't stay long. I have to get back to Klaus and Rebekah. But I just had to come see you."

Elijah looked at Stefan. "Rebekah is alive again?" Stefan nodded.

"Can I talk to Stefan alone guys?" I asked. Katherine sauntered off with Elijah trailing behind her.

Damon looked at us. "Ok, but let's not have a repeat of your last reunion. Especially not in my living room." Of course his mind would go to that. He looked at me one more time before leaving.

"Elena." Stefan said quietly. He used his vampire speed to get in front of me.

I lightly touched his face. "Stefan." I pulled my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. He only swayed slightly.

He chuckled a little. "I really wonder why Damon does so many things to get those."

"That's for leaving me without saying goodbye."

"I'm so sorry Elena. But I knew that if I told you then you'd be able to talk me out of it, and then you wouldn't be safe."

"I'm not safe now."

He sighed. "I know. You're really going along with this plan?"

"I kind of have to. It's all we've got right now."

His hand found mine. "Just be careful ok?"

I nodded. "I will." He kissed my lips and I held him close to me as long as I could before he pulled away.

"Bye Elena."

"Bye Stefan."

**XXX**

_The next day._

Klaus was supposed to be here in ten minutes. I had dressed up like he told me to, and I was coming down the stairs right now. I was wearing a tight red dress that hit a little below mid-thigh with black heels and I had curled my hair in loose waves. I looked like Katherine, but I was trying to ignore that.

"Wow." Damon said as I reached the bottom. "Want to just somewhere with me instead?"

I smiled. "I wish."

His face turned serious. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I sighed. "Yeah, I kind of do."

"I know." He turned his head to the side. "He's here."

I took a deep breath and started toward the door. Damon grabbed my hand. "Wait Elena."

"What?" He grabbed me and kissed me as hard as he possibly could and then pulled back.

My head was spinning. "Damon, I—"

"I know. But I just had to."

I giggled a little and shook my head. "Bye Damon."

He smirked. "Bye Elena. Hurry back."

I opened the door with the fire of Damon's kiss still on my lips and found Klaus holding open the passenger door of a black Cadillac Escalade. "Hello Elena." He smiled and shut the door behind me.

I laughed at the idea of Klaus and Stefan riding across the country in this thing. "Is this your ripper-hybrid mobile?" I said as he got in the driver's seat.

He laughed. "Funny. You look stunning by the way." His eyes were on me. "You should wear red more often."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

About thirty minutes later we pulled up to a nice, but slightly older and abandoned house right outside of Mystic Falls.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just a nice little quiet place I found the last time I was here. I figured it would be good for tonight."

"Is this where we're staying the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Then why did I have to look nice?"

"I just wanted to see you all dressed up." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

He led me inside the house, and it actually was small but really nice. There was a fireplace in the living room with a fire lit, a big couch, and a table nearby set up with drinks. The chandelier above was dim, but there were various candles set up everywhere. It was cozy and romantic, the exact kind of thing that I liked. And the bastard probably knew that.

"Would you like a drink Elena?"

"Uh, sure." I looked around the room again. "You really planned this all out didn't you?"

He smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." I admitted.

He placed a glass of what looked like a dark purple wine in my hand. "I'm told by Stefan that you are a bit of a lightweight drinker though."

I shrugged. "Based on Stefan's bloodaholic tendencies though, do you really think he's in the position to tell anyone how to drink?"

Klaus chuckled. "Very true."

I took a large drink from the glass. "So how long are you planning on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on various circumstances."

I finished the glass. "Including me?"

"Yes." He admitted.

I sat down on the couch and threw my legs over one side. "Why are you so interested in me now?"

"What do you mean?" I held out my glass for him to refill. "You sure about that sweetheart?"

I nodded. "I mean, when you came here a few months ago you were hell-bent on killing me, and you did. And now you found out that I'm alive and you came back to get to know me? It's kind of confusing."

He sat down on the other side of the couch. "I changed my mind. I was so determined to make my hybrids, but that's not quite working out. And you're miraculously alive, so I saw it as an opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?"

He glanced over at me. "We'll get to that. But, how did you survive anyway? I thought at first that you would be a vampire, but you're obviously not, so?"

I gripped the glass tightly. "It was my real dad. John Gilbert. He found this spell where a parent could sacrifice themself for their child, and he did. I thought I was going to wake up as a vampire too, and I was so scared, but he gave up his life just so that I didn't have to be one. And I spent almost my whole life hating him and thinking that he was just this terrible person, and then he shows me that he really did love me, but he's just gone." I wiped away a tear from the corner of my eye. I was not going to sit here and cry in front of Klaus.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He said softly. He sounded sincere.

"I've never talked to anyone about that before." I said quietly. So why was I telling Klaus now? I downed the rest of the glass. I frowned. "It's too quiet in here." I got up and started searching.

"What are you doing?"

"Found it." I smiled and pulled out a small portable radio.

He nodded. "Ah. Do you know I haven't danced in nearly a thousand years?"

"Seriously? Is running away from some big bad vampire hunting-vampire that time consuming?"

"Who told you—?"

"Katherine."

"Of course. But yes, it can be."

I turned the radio on and looked back at Klaus. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

He smirked. "You want to dance with me?"

"Well, all of the past times I've tried to dance it's not gone very well. So I guess I'd like to have one that won't be interrupted."

He stood up. "Trouble just finds you doesn't it?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." I studied his face. "And somehow it all leads back to you."

He looked at my eyes. "Sorry about that love. But, I'll make it up to you." He held his hand out to me. "Elena Gilbert, may I have this dance?"

"Are you trying to use old-fashioned charm on me?"

"It depends…Is it working?"

I slid my hand into his. "Maybe."

He smiled and positioned his arms and pulled me closer. As the current song faded out, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri began to play.

Klaus spun me out and then pulled me back in. I was the one that brought us closer together this time. I _wanted_ to be as close to him as possible. What was wrong with me?

As I laid my head on Klaus' shoulder I felt him tense with surprise, and then relax. It felt almost right. Klaus slowly slid both of his hands down to my waist. We stood there so close together, barely swaying as the almost painfully true song echoed around us.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

"Elena." Klaus whispered.

"Mhm?" I said into his shoulder.

"If it's any consolation, I'm _very_ glad that you're not dead." I looked up at his face. His hazel eyes that were watching me curiously. His mouth, that parted open as I was bringing my face closer to his. I was inches away. And then I realized what I was doing, I was about to kiss _Klaus_.

I quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry. I can't." I turned away. I didn't want to look at his face. A tear ran down my cheek. Damn it. Now I was crying. Katherine was right.

"Elena." Klaus said. "Elena, turn around." I turned slowly. He came toward me and wiped away the tears. "It's ok." I nodded. But nothing was ok. I couldn't feel something for Klaus. I love Stefan. I even love Damon. Not _him_.

He led me back over to the couch. "Would you be completely opposed to staying here for the night? I just don't want to have to go back and deal with Rebekah and Stefan, or have to deliver you back to the doorstep of Daddy Damon." I couldn't help but giggle at the last part.

"It's fine."

"You sure? I can even keep to myself on the other side of the room if you'd like."

We both laughed a little. "You don't have to do that." We ended up on the opposite sides of the couch with our feet pointing toward each other. "Who is Rebekah?"

"My little sister."

"Oh. Elijah told me a little bit about your family, but not much. I do know that you cart them around in coffins though."

"Oh yes, that."

I didn't know how much I should ask about Klaus' family and his past, so I went with. "What happened between you and Elijah? I know that you used to be so close."

"My whole family used to be close. But with Elijah, I suppose it all goes back to—"

"Charlotte?"

He tensed when I said her name. "Katherine again?'

I nodded. "Elijah told her back in 1492."

"He never could control himself when it came to her."

"He really did love her didn't he?"

"Yes." He laughed to himself. "He and Damon could actually get along quite well."

"Because of Katherine?"

"That, and they both have the same horrible luck with love, and I think they're more alike then either one of them would like to admit."

"And you and Stefan?"

Klaus looked up at me. "Maybe someone cursed them too."

"Seems possible." I yawned.

"Getting tired?" He stood up. "I know they're blankets around here somewhere."

"Ok. I'll text Damon and let him know I'm staying." Klaus nodded and went off to search for blankets.

I sent to Damon: _Hey. I'm ok, but I'm going to stay here tonight since it's getting kind of late. See you tomorrow._

It was returned with a call seconds later. "Hey Damon."

"Elena. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at a house a little bit outside of Mystic Falls. With Klaus."

"Why aren't you coming home?"

"Klaus asked me if I would just stay here, and I said yes."

"Why?"

"You know why." I answered quietly. Did he not remember that we had a plan?

"I'll come get you."

"No Damon." I said forcefully.

"But Elena—"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else.

Klaus came back in carrying one large blanket. "So I'm guessing Damon took that well."

"Ha. Of course he did."

Klaus held out the blanket to me. "Here. You can have this. It was all I could find."

Is shook my head. "No, we can share it." I settled into the couch and then patted the spot beside me.

Klaus hesitated. "You sure?"

I nodded. With that, Klaus laid down beside me and pulled the blanket over both of us. He seemed surprised as I nestled in closer to him, but he didn't pull away. I had to make him fall in love with me, that was the plan. But I also couldn't help but want to be close to him, having him touch me, hold me, even kiss me as much as possible. And I was terrified.


	11. I'm About To Come Alive

**Klaus definitely gave me some problems in this chapter when I had to try to get inside his head and write for him and it ended up being kind of long, but I gave my own spin on what happened to the original Petrova doppelganger, and I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading! :)**

"**No one thought I was good enough for you, except for you. Don't let them be right after all that we've been through. Maybe I'm not but you're all I got left to believe in. Don't give up on me, I'm about to come alive. And I know that it's been hard, and it's been a long time coming. But don't give up on me, I'm about to come alive."~I'm About To Come Alive-Train**

**Elena**

"Good morning sweetheart." I heard from beside me.

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and rolled over. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see Klaus' hazel ones, but was instead greeted by bright blue eyes that were unmistakably "Damon!" I jumped back a little. I sat up too quickly and felt the slight hangover headache kick in. "What the hell?"

Damon sat down beside me. His eyes examined the couch. "Did you really _sleep_ with him?"

"I slept _beside_ him. But I didn't actually have, uh, sex with him or anything if that's what you're asking."

He smiled. "I love seeing you blush."

I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, where's Klaus?"

"Dunno. He called me this morning and told me where you were and to come get you, and then he hung up. That's all I know. But…" He grabbed a piece of paper from the table. "There is a note…"

I tried to grab it but he pulled away. "Damon." I sighed.

He smirked. "Don't worry Elena, I'll read it." He held the note out and cleared his throat. "Good morning love." He badly imitated Klaus' accent. "Sorry to leave you, but I had to go and I didn't want to wake you. I called Damon though, and he'll probably be there before you even wake up. Actually, I'll bet he's reading this and making fun of me right now." Damon's voice faltered. Damn. Klaus was smart. I had to stop myself from giggling. Damon rolled his eyes and handed the note to me. "I can't wait until we get to finally kill him."

I took the note and read the rest to myself. _He should be very glad you and Stefan care about him so much. I'll be seeing you again soon though. You were beautiful last night in more ways than one Elena. ~Klaus_

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked impatiently.

I stood up and brought the note with me. "Yeah."

When we were in the car, Damon looked over at me. "Elena." His eyes met mine.

"What?"

"I know that you want this plan to work just as badly as the rest of us, but you don't have to take it too far."

"What do you mean?"

He looked away. "You know what I mean. It's bad enough fighting Stefan for you, but let's not add the hybrid into it."

I took one of his hands in both of mine. "We're both in this together, remember?"

He smiled a little. "Right."

"No matter what happens at the end of all of this, we'll have each other."

His hand tensed in mine. "As what Elena?"

"I have no idea." I answered honestly. His hand slowly slid out of mine. I looked out the window and tried to briefly escape, to lose myself for a while. Why did I have to hurt them both so much?

**Klaus**

I had spent the entire night with Elena Gilbert. She had gotten to me. But more importantly, _I_ had gotten to her. Was I really "destined" to be with her, one of Charlotte's doppelgangers? I had never believed in all that crap that the witches had told me. I always thought it was just my mother trying to make Elijah and I feel again, be vulnerable. So that we could be killed.

I had to talk to Charlotte, to know if it really was her who wanted me to be with Elena. I had to know _something_.

I decided my best bet would be to go to that stupid witch house. I knew that the witches were probably gone, but maybe I could see Charlotte. I walked through the door and slowly went further into the house. "Charlotte?" I quietly called out. "Charlotte!" Nothing. I sighed. This was a stupid plan. I was never going to see her again except for in those little moments when Elena behaved just like her.

I turned and started to leave. "Niklaus." I heard from behind me.

I slowly turned back. "Charlotte?" It was her. I had to stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her shoulder, losing myself and everything around me. But she wasn't really here, she was long dead and all I had left was her ghost.

"I'm glad you came looking for me." She smiled.

"I had to."

"For Elena, or your own selfish reasons?"

I smirked. "Both. And you."

She looked into my eyes. "I thought you couldn't love someone for a thousand years?"

"Oh, you can. I learned that the hard way."

She nodded. "I know. I haven't had much to do but watch you and Elijah all these years. And Katherine and Elena. Esther really was spot on in making them fit the two of you perfectly."

"So it really was you in the dream?"

"Yes, I intercepted it. Elijah had bonded with Katherine quickly, but I had to get you back to Elena."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just don't want you to spend eternity alone."

I felt the emotions her death had given me resurface completely. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. I dropped my head so that I didn't have to look at her anymore.

"Klaus. Look at me." She demanded quietly. Her chocolate brown eyes searched my face. "I need to find peace. And I can't do that until I know that you _and_ Elijah are going to be ok. You have to let yourself love again. You have to forgive yourself for what happened."

I shook my head. "I could never do that."

"You have to. That's how you'll be able to love Elena or someone else with everything you have."

"Someone else?"

She smiled to herself. "You and I both know that there's someone other then Elena that you could easily fall in love with, and when you admit that to yourself we'll talk."

Who the hell was she talking about? "Why do you always have to be so frustrating?"

She just smiled. "Because that's how you like it. Elena _and_ Katherine share that same quality. You should probably go now though. I have to leave soon."

"Alright. Goodbye Charlotte."

"Bye Klaus. Will you promise me that you'll look out for Elijah though? Help him feel again too."

"You mean you want me to take the dagger out of him?"

"Oh." She said quietly. "I forgot that you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Elijah's already out. But he'll be back soon."

I could feel the anger wave over me. "Who let him out?"

She looked at me nervously. "That's not important right now. Don't worry about it Klaus."

"But—"

"You have to go."

"Fine." I sighed. I took one last look at her before walking out the door.

**Elena**

"You can come out now Elena." Charlotte said after Klaus was gone. When Damon had dropped me off at my house, I saw Klaus' car go by and I decided to follow him, because he would either be leading me to Stefan or other business he had in Mystic Falls, and I was interested in both.

I had snuck in one of the back doors of the witch house and followed the sound of his voice. I stayed in the next room so that he wouldn't see me and tried to tell who he was talking to. When it was a voice almost identical to my own, I knew it had to be Charlotte.

I stepped in the room and met eyes that were identical to my own. Charlotte was wearing a long dress and her hair came down to her waist in long waves. There was something about her that really did make her seem prettier then me and Katherine, even though we looked identical. "Wow."

She smiled. "Hello Elena."

"Charlotte."

"So how much of that did you hear?"

"Basically all of it."

She nodded. "I know about your plan. But underneath all of the bad things that he's done, Klaus is just a man who loves with everything he has when he lets himself, and he just wants someone to care for him and love him back. I want that for him too. So if you think you can actually love him, do it. Don't be afraid."

"Charlotte, I—"

"I know that there's Damon and Stefan, but don't be afraid to give up something good for something great. I made that mistake and look how I ended up."

"What happened to you?" Elijah had left that part of the story out.

"Ask Klaus tonight, he'll want to see you. Learn the story and see how you feel about him then."

"Ok."

"I really do have to go though Elena."

"Ok. But I have one more question." She nodded. "Who's the other person Klaus could fall in love with?"

She smiled. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own. It's kind of really surprising and not at all surprising at the same time. Bye Elena and good luck with everything."

"Thank you. Bye Charlotte." And then she was gone.

**Stefan**

I heard the door to the house that Rebekah and I had found open, and I knew that Klaus was back. He had spent the _entire_ night with Elena. What happened between them? Did he actually _love_ her now? I didn't even want to think about that.

I met Klaus in the kitchen. "Finally back?"

He smirked. "Did you miss me Stefan?"

"Not quite." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What happened with Elena?"

He studied me. "What is this, Damon acts as Elena's overprotective father and you're mine? You Salvatores sure are territorial."

I uncrossed my arms. "I was just wondering."

"Alright. But speaking of Elena, could you call her for me? I'm going to see her again tonight."

"Again?"

"Yes. She's actually quite fun isn't she?" I felt jealously and anger run through me.

"What's the point in all this Klaus? Spending time with Elena? Being here?"

"It all leads back—"

"To the original doppelganger?"

"Something like that. But don't worry Stefan." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I just need to see some things. I'm not going to purposely do anything to hurt you though. We're friends, remember?" He smiled and patted my back then walked away.

And he was right. As much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't help but feel _something_ between us, especially after he had given me my memories of the 1920's back. I was just so unsure of things when it came to Klaus.

**Elena**

Stefan had called a few hours ago and said that Klaus wanted to see me tonight, just as Charlotte had predicted. It was hard talking to him about that though. I could tell that it really hurt him and Damon, but I had to do this. After talking to Charlotte I knew what I needed to ask Klaus and I wasn't going to pretend anything tonight for the plan, I was just going to see what happened.

Klaus brought me back to that same house and everything was set up perfectly again. "I thought I'd stick with the familiarity since it seemed to work pretty well last time." He said as he offered me a drink.

"Just a little bit. I'm going to try to _not_ get drunk this time."

"Shame." He smirked. "But speaking of familiar." His eyes stopped at my necklace. _Shit_. I'd forgotten to take it off.

"My necklace?"

"Yes. Where did you get that from?"

Might as well be honest. "Stefan."

Klaus nodded. "Of course. It was my mothers, and then my sisters."

"Oh." I pulled my hair to the side and unfastened the necklace. I held it out to Klaus. For so long this necklace had signified my relationship with Stefan to me, but after everything that had happened and knowing that it belonged to Rebekah, it just didn't feel the same anymore.

"You sure?" Klaus asked as his hand touched mine as he reached for the necklace. I nodded, and he took it from me and slid it in his pocket.

"What happened to her Klaus?"

His eyes met mine. "Who, love?"

"Charlotte."

He looked away. "Oh. There's no point in getting lost in the past sweetheart."

"I want to know though."

"I don't think that's a good idea Elena."

I slid my hand into one of Klaus'. "Tell me?"

He looked at our hands. "Why?"

"Don't be afraid to let me in Klaus. If you want to know things about me then you have to let me know things about you too. Especially why I'm a doppelganger in the first place."

He sighed. "Fine."

"When I first became a vampire I never killed people when I fed, so I never knew that I even had the werewolf gene in me because I had never activated the curse. I only knew that on full moons my temper tended to be hard to control…"

"_Nick." I heard Rebekah enter my room. She was grinning widely._

_I sighed. "You know that today is a bad day to mess with me Rebekah. You should go."_

_She looked at me curiously. "Have you already heard the news?"_

"_What news?"_

"_Charlotte Petrova is pregnant. Her fiancé, Ren, just told me this morning. I figured you'd like to know since you and Elijah are _so_ close to her."_

_I slammed her against the wall. "You bitch."_

_She pushed me off. "Don't be so testy brother. You knew this was going to happen eventually."_

"I completely lost it when I found out about Charlotte. I loved her and I was sure that she was going to be with me one day, but now I knew that she never would be. I decided that I had to kill Ren that night, I just couldn't take it. I told Elijah my plan and he said that couldn't help me, but he didn't try to stop me either."

"I knew that Ren came home late in the night because of his work, and I was there waiting for him. I bit into his neck and killed him, I even enjoyed the sound of his screams. But it turned out that the witches had already put a spell on me to make sure that I didn't turn when I finally made my first kill, but it only made things worse. The lack of self-control and the rage inside me doubled."

_I dropped Ren's cold, dead body to the ground. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around with fangs still bared and blood covering my face._

_Charlotte looked at me with horror and shock. "Klaus." She cried._

"_Charlotte—"_

"_Why?"_

"_I had to. Rebekah told me that you were pregnant with _his_ baby, and when I found out I just…"_

_She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "How could you do this?" She finally said._

"_I love you, and I—"_

"_You do not love me! If you do, you wouldn't have done this!"_

_I grabbed her arm. "Of course I love you."_

_She jerked away. "Let go of me! I want you to leave me alone Klaus."_

"_No Charlotte, listen to me." I tried to make her look at me._

_She slapped my face, hard. "No! I don't want to _ever_ see you again. I hate you."_

_I could feel my werewolf side trying to take over, and I let it. I grabbed her with both hands. "Klaus you're hurting me." She cried._

"_I'm sorry Charlotte." I said. I could see how much she hated me and I couldn't stand it._

_Before I even had time to think I lunged for her throat and kept drinking her blood until she was completely lifeless in my arms. I slowly dropped her body to the ground._

_Within seconds Rebekah was standing beside me. She had heard the screams. She looked down at Charlotte's limp body. "Oh my god Nic." She whispered as she examined the damage I had done. I felt completely numb. I feel to my knees beside Charlotte's body as the painful realization that I truly was a monster sunk in._

_Rebekah scoffed. "Did you honestly think she could love you Niklaus? Do you really think _anyone_ could love you?" She turned away. "Elijah!"_

Klaus avoided my eyes. "Elijah and Rebekah took me to the witches and that's when the curse was placed on me, and it was the first time that my siblings and I truly hated each other."

"So, you killed her?"

"Yes."

"Then how are there—"

"Doppelgangers? The witches made sure that the baby would live on, so that one day I would have to see her face and kill her again to break the curse."

"But why is there a doppelganger for Elijah?"

"To punish him for not stopping me from killing Ren, and so that I had to see her with someone else." I nodded. Klaus grimaced. "So what do you think of me now Elena?"

"I think, that you got hurt badly by the person that you loved most, and you lost control and made a huge mistake that you still regret a thousand years later." I came over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "And I'm sorry that happened to you." I said into his chest.

He remained completely still at first, but he finally gave in and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Elena, I think that's enough for tonight. I'll take you back."

"Ok." Getting Klaus to actually let me in was going to take a lot of work, but this was definitely progress. I was becoming less and less sure that I wasn't going to feel something for him at the end of it though.

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated! :) Some pretty big things happening in the next chapter. And Kalijah, Delena, Stelena, and Klena moments(with a little bit of a completely new ship).**


	12. Dead Hearts

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up, but it's finally here! And I liked writing this one because it has about five different ships in it. :) And there is some smuttiness. ;) But thanks for reading, and I hope you guys like it.**

"**I can say it, but you won't believe me. You say you do, but don't deceive. It's hard to know they're out there. It's hard to know that you still care. I can say it, but you won't believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me. Dead hearts are everywhere."~Dead Hearts-Stars**

**Elena**

I walked into the boardinghouse to find Damon sitting on the couch. He looked over when I came in. "How'd it go this time?" He asked. He stood up and came over to me. "What happened?" He asked after he really looked at my face.

I had been crying and I knew that my hair was a mess and I probably looked terrible. I'd been outside for about five minutes before I came in, and I'm surprised that Damon didn't hear me. After Klaus dropped me off I'd kind of fallen apart.

Damon grabbed my hand. "Elena, answer me. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

I didn't know how to explain what was wrong with me. He probably wouldn't understand. I didn't even understand. "I got Klaus to tell me about Charlotte, and he told me everything that happened. And I felt bad for him, and I could see that he has all this guilt that he carries around, and I feel that too, all the time. And now I'm just so confused and I don't want to hurt him, because I think he actually cares about me, and he wants to feel again. And I just—" I lost it again. I started crying and Damon pulled me to him and held me there.

He just stood there and rubbed my back and held me until I was ok again. He pulled back so that he could look at me. "Elena." He looked into my eyes. "Listen to me. Klaus _killed_ you. And he killed Jenna. And he took Stefan. We need to stop him. But I'll respect whatever you want me to do. If you decide that you don't want to kill him, then I won't."

"No, I know that we have to do this. I just—"

He nodded. "I know. But I'm right here Elena. And I love you, and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for doing this to you. I know that it hurts you."

He pulled me a little closer. "This is how our whole relationship has been Elena. And I've gotten better at accepting it to some extent." His eyes went down and stopped at my lips. I slid my hands up to his neck. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. I needed Damon right now.

My lips parted as Damon's met mine. His hands pulled me closer and the kisses became quicker but still gentle and soft. I wanted to somehow be even closer to Damon and I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but all I could think about was how good it felt actually letting myself give in to the things I felt for him.

Damon suddenly pulled back. "What?" I searched his face. "What's wrong?"

He was looking past me. "Turn around Elena."

I did as he said, and turned to see Elijah, with Stefan standing beside him. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open, looking heartbroken. I completely let go of Damon. "Stefan—" I tried to move toward him. He shook his head and then used vampire speed to be gone before I could even blink. The door slammed and my heart crumbled.

"Elena." Damon tried to grab my arm.

I shook him off. "I have to go find Stefan." I started toward the door.

"No. Stop Elena!" Damon said forcefully.

"I have to go find Stefan. I have to go tell him it was a mistake."

Damon's face changed when I said mistake. He grimaced. "Then go run and tell him that Elena."

I sighed. "Damon I didn't mean it like that and you know it." He just turned away. "Fine. I'm going then."

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of this right now Damon." Elijah stepped forward. "We need you here right now Elena. And looking for Stefan right now is probably a bad idea."

"Aw. Where'd Stefan go?" Katherine came into the room.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "You knew."

Katherine nodded. "Mhm. I guess I could've told you, but I wanted someone else to have to walk in on you lovebirds. I think Stefan knew you both felt something for each other, but he didn't know Elena felt that much—" Damon's hand was around Katherine's throat. Elijah instinctively moved closer.

"Stop." Damon said to Katherine.

She pushed him off. "Fine."

I turned back to Elijah. "So why do you need me here right now?"

"It's time to test Klaus' feelings for you."

"How?"

"We have a plan." Katherine came over beside him.

"Of course. What is it?"

Katherine's eyes met mine. "I don't know. Are you sure you can handle it? From what I heard earlier, you might love him."

I held her gaze. "I can handle it."

Elijah came over to me. "We need to see how much he cares for you Elena, so that we can be closer to killing him. You gave him your necklace tonight, correct?"

"How did you?"

"You were wearing it when you left, and now you're not."

"Paying close attention to Elena, aren't we?" Katherine said. She was jealous. Maybe she cared about him as much as he cared about her?

Elijah ignored her. "Klaus knows that he may need it and it's important to him. We can use that."

"So what's the plan?"

"Klaus doesn't know I've been undaggered. We'll set it up to make him think I've taken you and I'm going to kill you, unless he gives me the necklace. If he gives it up we'll know he has strong feelings for you. I don't want to actually hurt you, but we have to make it look realistic. Katerina and I discussed maybe sneaking you off and giving you her blood to heal you before we handed you back over to Klaus."

"How will Klaus know you took me?"

"I'll have Damon call and tell him that, and then they'll both be there."

"Where are we going to do this?"

"In the woods. Where Klaus did the sacrifice ritual."

"Ok. I can do it." I wasn't going to have to do anything that hurt Klaus yet, and I was pretty sure it would be ok.

Damon was beside me now. "You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, tomorrow night then." Elijah said.

"Tomorrow?"

"It has to be soon."

"Ok. That's fine."

He smiled. "Goodnight Elena." He left the room and Katherine followed him out.

I turned to Damon. "I should go home."

"Ok." He walked to the door with me. "I'm sorry Elena. I didn't know he was there."

"It's not your fault, it's mine." His face fell. "Goodnight Damon."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Katherine**

I followed Elijah back to his room. "What was that all about?" I asked when he closed the door.

"You're five hundred years old Katerina. Have you not learned to control jealousy by now?"

"You didn't use to know how."

He half smiled. "That was a long time ago."

I walked over to him. "Do you still get jealous over me?"

He sighed. "Let's not talk about that."

"You won't ever talk about it."

"Goodnight Katerina." He opened the door.

I pushed it back. "No. Elijah, if you love me why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't love me!" I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Do you really think that?"

"I know that."

"Oh, are you like Damon and Stefan now? You think I'm incapable of love?"

"I don't think you're incapable, you just won't let yourself very often. You're just like Charlotte in that way."

"Don't compare me to her."

"Fine. I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I should go." Elijah had an affect on me that was stronger then he knew.

As I was closing the door behind me Elijah stopped it. "Katerina wait."

"What?"

"I've been doing everything I could to protect you from the day I met you, but I've never gotten too close or told you what I needed to because of something that happened a thousand years ago and I didn't want to face losing you. But, I love you."

I came back in the room and shut the door behind me. Elijah just watched me. I slowly stepped toward him. I brought my lips to his. He started pulling my shirt up. I giggled against his lips. "In a hurry?"

He smiled. "I've waited a very long time to tell you that."

I let him pull my shirt over my head and I tore off his. I pushed him down on the bed. He quickly spun over and put himself on top. He started putting kisses all over my neck and trailed them down my chest and stomach. He stopped where my pants were and pulled them off. He quickly took his own off and then his lips found mine again.

I pulled away. "Elijah."

"Yes?" He breathed out.

"I love you too." Something sparked in his eyes and he smiled like I hadn't seen him smile since I was eighteen.

His lips were on my neck and I let out a breath as I felt him sliding my underwear off.

**Klaus**

_The next night_

I heard the front door quietly open and knew it was Stefan. He went straight to the liquor cabinet and didn't even look up until I spoke.

"Stefan. Where have you been? I was starting to get concerned. I was about to file a missing vampire report or something like that." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing that we need to talk about." He started to walk off.

"Did it have something to do with Elena?" That stopped him. He turned back to me. "Your silence screams yes."

He nodded. "Fine."

"So what happened?" He looked away. "I could always compel it out of you Stefan."

He sighed. "I went to the boardinghouse to see Elena, and when I walked in Damon was kissing her."

Elena went back and kissed Damon? It bothered me more then I wanted to admit.

Suddenly my phone rang. "Speak of the devil." I said to Stefan. I brought the phone up to my ear. "Damon."

"Klaus!" He said quickly. "It's Elena."

"What about Elena?" Stefan came closer when he heard her name.

"Elijah took her. He wants you to meet him in the woods where you did the ritual and bring the necklace or he's going to kill her."

"How do you know?"

"He called from her phone."

I was still unsure. "Is this a trap Damon? Because I will kill you if it is."

"It's not. Just come help her. I'd do it myself, but we're fresh out of daggers."

"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and made sure the necklace was in my pocket. I turned to Stefan. "Sorry mate, but I can't take any chances." I looked into his eyes. "Stay here until I come back, and don't even talk to Rebekah."

His face changed when he realized I'd compelled him. "If you let her get hurt, I will figure out a way to kill you myself tonight."

I smiled. "You don't have to worry about that."

**Elena**

I was standing in the dark woods with Elijah tightly gripping my arm and Katherine waiting close by to give me her blood waiting on Damon and Klaus to get here.

"Elijah." Klaus arrived with Damon seconds behind him.

Elijah smiled and tightened his grip on me. "Hello Klaus. I believe you have something I want."

"And you have something _I_ want."

"Do you actually care for her?"

"What do you want with the necklace?"

"Oh, dodging the question. I don't blame you though. Elena is very _lovely_." He cleared the hair away from one side of my neck and I shivered under his touch. I had never seen Elijah like this, and even though I knew it wasn't real I was scared.

Klaus clenched his fists. "Leave her alone."

"Give me the necklace."

"Why do you want it?"

"That's not good enough." Elijah suddenly bit into my neck, and in seconds Damon pulled us apart. Elijah snapped Damon's neck and jerked me up from the ground. Even though I knew Damon wasn't dead, the tears came.

Klaus was standing in front of Elijah now. "Here." He held the necklace out.

"Thank you." Elijah released his grip on me and I ran like hell, just like I was supposed to.

Katherine grabbed my arm. She looked at my neck wound. "Damn. He bit you hard." She bit into her arm and held it to my mouth, then quickly pulled it away. "I can only give you enough to heal it a little bit so that Klaus doesn't get suspicious."

I looked at her face. "Thank you."

She tilted her head. "He's coming. I'll take care of Damon. Bye Elena."

Just as soon as Katherine was gone, Klaus was here. He put his hands on my face. "Elena. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Does anything hurt?"

"Just my neck." I leaned in to him. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course. Do you want some of my blood? I'll make sure you don't turn before it leaves your system."

I nodded, and he gave it to me.

**Damon**

I knocked frantically on the door. I had to see Elena. I had to hold her and know that she was ok.

Jeremy opened the door. "Damon."

"Where's Elena?"

"She's in her room." He stood in the doorway, blocking me from coming in.

"Can I go see her?" I asked impatiently.

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? I just need to see her and make sure she's ok. Do you know what happened tonight?" I was getting _really_ annoyed.

"Yeah, she told me. And she's fine now. And I'll tell her you came by. I just don't think you want to go up there right now."

I stepped forward and clenched my teeth. "Jeremy. You're wearing that stupid ring, so if you don't move I will snap your neck as hard as I possibly can."

"Fine." He stepped aside. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

I moved past him and headed upstairs. What the hell was he talking about?

The door to Elena's room was cracked open and I started to go in, but then I heard voices. I peeked in. Elena was laying in her bed and _Klaus_ was laying beside her. They were both under the covers and she was cradled up against his chest and she had an arm wrapped around him. He had his arm wrapped around her and he was stroking her hair and her back. He was telling a story and she giggled at something he said. He kissed her forehead and her whole face lit up. I felt numb.

I made my way back downstairs and Jeremy was standing there frowning. "I'm sorry." He said.

I nodded. "She actually cares about him, doesn't she?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I think so." He watched me. "She loves you though, and Stefan."

I shook my head. "I know."

I opened the door to leave and found Rebekah standing on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

She seemed surprised. "You know who I am?"

"Elena told me Klaus had a blonde sister who had a thing for Stefan, and I'm assuming that's you."

"You assume correctly. Is my brother in there?"

"Yes. He's upstairs cuddling with my…Elena."

"Your Elena?"

I rolled my eyes. "Feel free to go break it up if you want to. I'm leaving."

She sighed. "I'd rather not." She started walking beside me. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Why don't you go back to wherever Klaus is keeping you and Stefan."

"Klaus compelled Stefan to stay there and not talk to me until he gets back, so he's no fun. And you know that I could easily kick your ass, right?"

I smirked. "Go ahead."

She pushed me, and when I went to push her back she was gone. She suddenly appeared in front of me and pushed me down on the ground so that she was on top of me. "And that's not even half of it."

I pushed myself up. "You know, I actually like you."

She laughed. "Well then I guess it's too bad that I don't like you."

"You're lying."

"Fine. I'll give you the rest of the night to entertain me and change my mind. Deal?" She raised an eyebrow.

My mind drifted to Elena, but I pushed those thoughts away. She was with Klaus. I was probably the last thing on her mind right now.

"Deal." I said.

**How did you feel about the Katherine/Elijah moments and the possibility of something between Damon/Rebekah? And Klaus/Elena of course. ;) A lot of stuff happening between Elena/Klaus/Stefan in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	13. Always Midnight

**Sorry it took so long to get this one up, I've been really busy, but here it is! :) This chapter has a couple of new characters and plenty of Stelena. I hope you guys like it! :)**

"**Are you blind? Can't you see me standing here waiting in line, for you? Are you mine? Not just when you wanna be, all of the time. Are you, are you blind? Don't you see me standing here, won't you tell me what it is I'm waiting to find? With you, it's always midnight…"~Always Midnight-Pat Monahan**

**Elena**

I slowly woke up and resettled into the body that I was lying beside. It took me a minute to remember that body belonged to Klaus. I looked up at his face and found that he was already looking down at me.

"Good morning love." He smiled

"Good morning." I said sleepily.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Well, _someone_ kept me up almost all night."

He smirked. "You're the one who asked me to stay."

"I know."

He sighed. "Well I hate to say this, but I have to go."

"You're running out on me again?"

"Afraid so."

"Apparently being an Original hybrid in Mystic Falls is very time consuming."

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"Ok, so what is it this time?"

"What?"

"Why do you have to go?" His eyes met mine, and I raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

When he realized I wasn't going to let it go, he finally said, "I have to go back to the house to uncompel Stefan."

I sat up in the bed. "You compelled Stefan? Why?"

He sat up beside me. "When Damon called last night, I didn't know what was going to happen or what Elijah could be planning, so I compelled Stefan to stay at the house until I got back and to not talk to Rebekah. So that neither of them could come."

"Wow." I said.

He looked at me. "What?"

"You actually really care about Stefan and your sister."

"And I should go." He started to get up.

I grabbed his arm. "Why do you always want to hide from your feelings?"

"Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious. Now answer yours."

He frowned. "I don't know Elena. I guess a thousand years of habit."

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to break that."

He rolled his eyes. "You're always so determined. I like it." He leaned over and kissed my forehead and I let go of his arm.

"Bye Elena. See you later."

"Bye Klaus."

Right after Klaus left, Jeremy came in my room. "Is the hybrid finally gone?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"So how many vampires have you actually had in your bed?"

I threw one of my pillows at him. "Shut up!"

He laughed. "But speaking of vampires, Damon came by last night."

"What?"

"Yeah. I tried to stop him, but he went upstairs anyway, and I think he took one look in your room and came back down."

"Oh no. Where did he go?"

"No idea. But he met that blonde girl on the porch."

"Blonde girl? Rebekah?"

"I guess."

"What was she doing here?"

"Looking for Klaus. I think. Her and Damon left together though."

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled. I grabbed a jacket from my closet. "I'll be back later Jer."

**Klaus**

I opened the door to the house. "Stefan? Rebekah?"

Stefan darted in front of me and stabbed me in the stomach with a stake.

I pulled it out. "Thank you for that."

He crossed his arms. "I think we can both agree that you deserved it."

"Fair enough. Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Rebekah's room. Turns out she had several."

I nodded. "That sounds about right. I was actually trying to protect you though, by the way."

"Oh really? Because we're such good friends?"

"We are friends Stefan."

"Where were you all night?"

"With Elena."

"Where with Elena?"

"Her bed." I admitted.

He pushed me, hard. "I'm leaving." He swung the door open.

"Don't be stupid Stefan. I could always just compel you again."

He slammed the door back. "And what does that prove Klaus? That you're stronger than me? That you can do and take whatever you want? That you can steal _my_ girlfriend?" He shook his head. "We're not friends." He turned to leave.

"Stefan." He looked back at me. "I'm sorry."

"I just, need to get out of here for a while."

I nodded and looked after the man that had held a quiet effect over me for the past ninety years.

**Elena**

I opened the door to the boardinghouse. "Damon!" He didn't answer, but I heard laughter coming from another part of the house. I followed the sound, and smelled pancakes? Was Damon _cooking_?

I entered the kitchen that I had never even been in and found Damon trying to show Rebekah how to flip a pancake.

"I can't believe you've never made pancakes."

"I've been in a coffin for ninety years."

"So? That's no excuse. They had pancakes before then."

"Nik's search for the doppelganger and a way to make hybrids was _very_ time consuming."

Damon nudged her and then quickly stole the pan from her and flipped it himself.

"Hey! I almost had it!" She pushed him. He smirked and leaned in close to her and it almost looked like he was going to kiss her, but then he didn't.

"Damon." I said before anything else could happen.

He turned around. "Good morning Elena. Pancakes?"

"No thanks. Uh, hi Rebekah."

She looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Hello Elena." She turned back to Damon. "I should probably go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to go see what Nik's up to. Maybe we can finish this some other time." She leaned in to Damon and kissed his cheek right beside his lips. "Bye Damon."

"Bye." He smiled.

I waited until I heard the door shut. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Making pancakes with Rebekah? And you came home with her last night! Did you _sleep_ with her?"

"Calm down Elena."

"No! This really pisses me off actually."

"Nothing even happened. We didn't even kiss." He was standing in front of me now. "And besides, you're allowed to run after Stefan and have sleepovers with Klaus, what about me? What do you want from me Elena?"

"It's not that simple."

"It could be."

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I looked down at my keys. "I need to go."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Go where?"

"Uh, to see Caroline. I haven't really told her about what's been going on the past few days."

He nodded. "Ok. See you later Elena."

I half smiled. "Bye Damon."

**Stefan**

I had to get away from Klaus. I was tired of looking at him and imagining him with Elena, and knowing that the possibility of them being together was now very real. I needed to talk to my best friend, but that was impossible now, so I was going with the next best thing.

I knocked on Caroline Forbes' door and silently prayed she was home.

She came to the door about a minute later, and her face changed when she saw me. "Stefan?"

"Hey Caroline." I smiled.

She looked concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I could come in and talk to you…about Elena."

"Is she ok?" Caroline stepped aside and let me in.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk about her. And Damon. And Klaus." I sighed.

Caroline nodded. "So this is going to be a brooding session? Or does ripper Stefan still do that?" I laughed and Caroline smiled, and I felt her arms wrap around me. "I'm glad you're ok Stefan."

I pulled back and smiled at her. "Thanks. I've missed you Caroline."

"Likewise." She walked over to the couch and sat down and I followed her. "So what is this about Elena?"

I told her everything. Walking in and seeing Damon and Elena kissing. Elijah's fake plan. Klaus spending the night with _her_. Fighting with Klaus and feeling some unnamable feeling for him. And just wanting Elena back and for her to love only me so much it hurts.

Caroline frowned. "My best friend doesn't call me for a few days and this is what happens." She looked at me curiously. "If Elena told you she wanted to be with Damon or Klaus, what would you do?"

"It would hurt like hell, but I would leave her alone."

"You wouldn't fight for her?"

"Not if it meant she wouldn't be happy."

Caroline shook her head. "You are the most selfless person I've ever met."

I sunk down on to the couch. "And look where that's gotten me."

Caroline had a sad smile on her face. "You really love Damon and Elena." She looked over at me. "And if they can't see that, then they're crazy."

I just smiled at the young blonde, who had changed so much from when I'd first met her.

Caroline's phone buzzed in her lap. She looked down. "It's a text from Elena. It says _Hey. Are you home?_"

Before we could do or say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Caroline looked over at me. "Is that?"

I listened and heard Elena's impatient sigh and the familiar sound of her heartbeat. "Elena."

I followed Caroline to the door. "Hey Elena." Caroline opened the door.

"Hey. Sorry to just randomly show up, but I really needed to talk to someone."

I stepped forward. "Hey Elena."

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"I, needed to talk to Caroline. But I was just leaving." I started to step past her.

"No, wait." She grabbed my arm. "I'm going to talk to Stefan for a minute." She looked at Caroline.

Caroline nodded and we went outside. "I'm actually really glad you're here." Elena said. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"About what?" A part of me wanted to make this hard for her.

"You know. You saw me kissing Damon."

I nodded. "You love him more than I thought you did."

She frowned. "I'm so sorry Stefan. It's just for the past year, you've always been there to comfort me and hold me and make me feel safe again, but now you're not there and," She looked down at the ground. "And I guess that I found comfort in Damon."

"And what about Klaus?" I said before I could stop myself.

"What about Klaus?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't even matter." I took her face in my hands. "Elena. I'm here right now, with you. And I will do everything I can to stay here to hold you and protect you and love you and just be here. I don't care if that means I have to kill Klaus, or fight with Damon, or whatever it takes. I just—"

She shook her head. "Stefan stop. Neither one of us can guarantee that right now. We just can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be with anyone right now. And I don't want Klaus to hurt you or compel you."

I dropped my hands from her face. "So does that mean you're going to run to Damon or Klaus? Whichever one you can find "comfort in" by sleeping with them? I don't even care anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Actually, I do."

"No, you don't." She grabbed my face this time. "Stefan listen to me. We don't even need to be having this conversation right now. We're both a complete mess and caught in the middle of something that we can't really control. Do I care about Damon and Klaus? Yes. But I'm _in love_ with you Stefan. Don't forget that." She lightly kissed my lips.

She pulled back, but I didn't want to let go. I held her hand. "Can I please come by your house later so that we can actually talk? Klaus knows that I'm pissed at him, so I don't think he really cares about what I do today."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "How much did he tell you?"

I kissed her forehead. "We can talk about it later."

"Ok." She sighed.

**Elena**

My conversation with Caroline was still running through my head as I walked up the stairs of the boardinghouse. She wanted me to be happy and do whatever I wanted, but when it came down to it, she was on Stefan's side.

_"Ok, Elena, listen. The point is, we can't help who we fall in love with. So you really don't have to feel guilty." "I know. But I feel like I'm just hurting all three of them. All the time." Caroline looked at me through accusing eyes. She didn't know how hard this really was. "Why don't you just make a choice then Elena, if you don't want to hurt anyone?" "Because I'm so scared that if I do then they'll leave and stop caring about me, and I don't know if I'd be able to handle that Caroline." I admitted. Caroline nodded. "Ok. But I think you should at least be honest with Stefan and try to sort out your feelings because he really loves you, and anyone can see that. And he deserves someone who loves him just as much back."_

I ended up in Damon's bedroom. I was really tired and I knew that Stefan was probably at my house waiting to talk, and I just couldn't do that right now.

I went through Damon's drawers like he had done to mine multiple times, and found a long black button up shirt to trade for my own that was getting really uncomfortable. You could barely see my shorts under the shirt and with just a small with camisole underneath it, it was ridiculously comfortable.

I didn't know where Damon was or when he was going to be back, so I went downstairs and made myself a drink and laid back on the couch. Thinking of all the things, good and bad, that had happened here.

The front door opening broke my thoughts. "Elena?" Damon called out as he opened the door.

"Over here."

He walked further into the house and I saw several emotions cross his face when he saw me. "What, are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure." I answered honestly. "I guess I'm just getting away from everything for a while. And your shirts are really comfortable. How did you know I was here?"

He laughed. "I saw your car."

"Right."

"And you have clothes in Stefan's room by the way."

"How did you?"

"Long story."

I knew it probably wasn't, but I didn't care enough to push it. "Ok. Will you go get them for me?"

"Why lazy?"

I laid my head back. "I'm just tired, and you're faster."

He grinned and started walking toward me.

"Damon, what are you—" Damon swooped me up in his arms and before I knew it I was laying on Stefan's bed with Damon holding himself up over top of me with his hands.

"Fast enough?" He smiled.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Yeah."

Damon and I noticed at the same time that several of the buttons on the shirt had come undone. We locked eyes. "Damon." I breathed out as my hands pulled on his shirt and brought him down to me.

He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. He moved down to my neck and I couldn't think about anything else. Until I looked up and saw the picture of me and Stefan staring back at me. "Damon stop." I said quickly.

He instantly pulled back. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this here in _Stefan's_ room. And he still wants to talk to me. And I'm a terrible person, and I just—"

Damon rolled over. "Elena, stop. Calm down. I'll go downstairs and you can get dressed and—" He paused, listening. "Katherine and Elijah are back anyway."

A few minutes later I came downstairs and found Katherine, Elijah, and Damon talking.

"Elena." Katherine smiled when she saw me. "Just the person I needed."

"I actually have to go."

"Can you wait a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"Hold on. I'll be right back." She walked out of the room. Elijah smiled at me before following her out.

Damon walked over to me. "I'm sorry about earlier."

He always wanted to blame himself. "Damon, it's not your fault. I'm the one who made you kiss me."

"Well you didn't exactly make me." We both laughed. "This may not be the best time to say this, but I love your laugh Elena."

I shook my head and couldn't help but smile. "It's not, but thank you."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I said.

"You sure? Remember who it was the last time you did that?"

I shrugged. "Might as well."

I opened the door and found a gorgeous man looking back at me. But I had no idea who he was. "Um?"

"Katerina?" The beautiful man looked at me curiously.

"Uh, no." I studied him. "Damon!"

Damon came up behind me. "Who is this?"

"I don't—" It was then that I realized he looked very similar to Klaus. I stepped back a little. The man smiled. "Elijah!" I yelled. "Come here. It's important."

Elijah walked in and gave me a strange look when he saw us standing by the door. He came over and looked at the man.

The man smiled. "Elijah."

"Hello Finn. Who let you out?"

"I have no idea."

Elijah stepped forward and clenched his teeth. "Who let you out?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"I did." Katherine said from behind us.

Finn's eyes lit up. "Katerina?"

"Hi Finn."

"Still with Elijah?"

She half smiled. "Something like that."

I turned to Elijah. "So I'm guessing this is another one of your brothers?"

"Yes." He sighed.

Finn looked at me and smiled. "And I'm guessing you're the newest doppelganger?"

I nodded. "I'm Elena."

He held out his hand. "Finn."

**I just had to add in another one of the Originals, even though he hasn't actually been on the show yet. :) A lot of ships happening in the next chapter. But thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	14. Howl

**I've actually had this chapter ready for about a week, but my computer crashed and had to be fixed so I couldn't post it. :/ But here it finally is! Lots of stuff happening between Stelena and Klefan. :) I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!**

"**If you could only see the beast you've made of me. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free. Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart. Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart. Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack. My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound."~Howl-Florence & The Machine**

**Elena**

I could hear the muffled, heated words of the fight between Katherine and Elijah from all the way downstairs. Which meant that Damon and Finn could probably hear every word. There was definitely a lot of history with Finn and Katherine. He probably even loved her. Which wasn't really surprising, because didn't _everyone_ at some point? I was still bitter about the idea of her with Stefan and Damon. I had quickly became sure that I wasn't Katherine to Stefan, and I was becoming more sure of it with Damon, but it still wasn't something I wanted to think about.

There had been tension from the moment Finn came in the door though. He was like a perfect combination of Elijah and Klaus, and you could easily tell that he was the younger brother who envied and looked up to his brothers at the same time.

"_May I come in?" Finn smiled at me._

_I simply nodded. "Sure." Because I didn't actually live here, he could've just came in anyway, but he probably didn't know that._

_I stepped aside and pulled Damon with me. "Thank you." Finn didn't take his eyes off of me. "You really are _lovely_ Elena." He reminded me so much of Klaus that I had to look away._

"_Katerina." Elijah said sharply. "Let's go upstairs." I expected Katherine to make a comment or do something. But she didn't. Not this time._

I heard something break upstairs and flinched. Damon came closer and placed a protective and comforting arm around me.

"So, are you two _together_?" Finn spoke up from the wall he had been leaning against.

"No." I answered a little too quickly. Damon let go of me and Finn smiled.

"So who do you belong to then?"

"I don't _belong_ to anyone." I fired back.

He smirked. "Right. But you are with someone." It was more of a statement then a question.

I didn't say anything.

"It's not Elijah is it?"

"If I was with Elijah, don't you think I'd be up there with him?"

He shrugged.

"So how long have you been in a coffin?" Damon asked.

Finn thought for a second. "What year is it?"

"2011."

Finn nodded. "Well I've been in that coffin since 1492."

I couldn't help it when my jaw dropped. "That was the year Klaus and Elijah found Katherine."

"Correct. They both knew I loved her, and when she escaped Klaus suspected me over Elijah because he favored him, and Elijah went along with it because he was angry that I loved her. And that we had acted on it once or twice. So they daggered me."

"And they never woke you back up even once?"

"No. I'm honestly surprised I even woke up after that long."

"How did you know to come here?"

"Katerina compelled one of the guards to lead me here."

I nodded. And my next thought was broken by the sound of my phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out. _Klaus_.

I backed away a little, hoping that Finn wouldn't be able to hear Klaus, even though I knew he would. He probably didn't even know what a phone was though. "Hey." I answered.

"Hello Elena." I still couldn't help the way my breath hitched a little when he said my name in that accent.

"What is it?" I was careful not to say his name.

"I miss you. I need to see you tonight."

"You saw me this morning." I looked back to meet the curious and stunned eyes of Finn and the judging and irritated eyes of Damon.

"This is different. I have to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's just a little outside of town. Not far. I promise" I sighed. "I have to show you something." He purred.

I felt a chill run down my spine. "Ok."

I could picture him smirking. "Good. I'll pick you up in a few hours at _your_ house." He said, putting emphasis that he wouldn't come here. Which I was grateful for. We were harboring one too many Originals.

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Goodbye Elena."

"Bye."

Finn stepped toward me. "Two questions. What the hell is that?" He pointed to the phone. "And that was my brother, wasn't it?"

"_Katerina_." I met her eyes in the doorway. "Can explain everything to you."

He turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" The way he cared about her was almost cute.

She laughed. "You forget that I'm not a little girl anymore Finn. I'm a five hundred year old vampire now."

"And Elijah is an original."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't hurt me. He was just a little upset." She glanced back at me. "And besides, I'm the one who broke something."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well I have to go."

Damon stepped in front of me. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I placed a hand on his chest. "I think we've established that Klaus isn't going to hurt me. And I have to go talk to Stefan."

He nodded. "Just be careful." He bent down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him. "I will."

**Stefan**

I heard Elena approaching before I actually saw her. I had been sitting on her porch for over an hour, and I was starting to think that she was just going to avoid me completely.

She parked her car, and I smiled at her as she got out.

"Hey Stefan." She smiled. "Have you been here a long time?"

"Not that long." I lied. But really though, an hour wasn't very long to a vampire.

She knew I was lying though. "I kind of got stuck at the boardinghouse. Katherine decided to wake another Original."

"Oh no."

She came over to me and sank down on the chair beside me. "Yes. And it's another one that's in love with her. And she thinks he can help with Klaus, but I doubt it. And I don't understand why we need to kill Klaus anymore anyway." She admitted.

Her honesty surprised me, and I was silent for a while. "I don't know." I decided I would be honest too. "I think that Katherine wants to be able to stop running, but she'll never be able to settle down. And I don't know about Elijah. And I think Damon just hates him and the interest he has in you."

"Is he still interested in making hybrids Stefan?"

"Yes." I knew Klaus wasn't going to give up on that.

"Why is he staying here then?"

"I think he's looking for something." I sighed. "And you're probably still a part of the way to make hybrids."

"He never actually made one?"

"No. They all died."

"So do you think that he's just getting close to me to find a way to make hybrids?"

"I know that he cares about you…But I don't really know past that."

She slipped her hand into mine. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I know that I've been hurting you so much lately, and everything's just so messed up. But you have to know that I love you and I've never stopped." She leaned over to kiss me. I lightly kissed her back, and then pulled away. I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Elena. You may have never stopped loving me, but you have stopped showing it. And I know with everything that's been going on, but I just—" I didn't know what else to say.

"Stefan." She squeezed my hand. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "If Klaus wasn't coming over here soon, I would take you inside and show you just how in love with you I am."

I had never heard Elena say anything like that and I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at her to see that her cheeks were slightly red. When Elena tried to be sexy she usually just ended up being adorable, but that was ok.

I pulled her in for several soft open mouthed kisses and teased her tongue with mine before pulling back.

"Now, why is Klaus coming here?" I felt bad that that was the first thing my mind went to, but it was.

She sighed. "He wants to take me somewhere a little outside of town and show me something."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well, knowing more about Klaus could be a good thing. And do I really have a choice?"

I nodded. "Good point."

She lightly kissed my lips again. "I have to go get ready. Bye Stefan."

"Bye Elena."

**Elena**

I heard a knock on the door and walked quickly down the stairs. I stopped and looked in the mirror before I opened the door. I had slightly dressed up and curled my hair, because I knew that was the way Klaus liked it. I knew it was probably because it reminded him of Charlotte, but I needed and wanted things to go well tonight, so I tried not to think about it too much.

He looked me over when I opened the door. "You look lovely." He smiled. "But why the curled hair? Are you trying to get to me Elena?" Of course he would know that.

"No, I just wanted to change things up for once. And with Stefan and Damon, I'm always afraid it'll remind them of Katherine."

"Ah." He studied me. "And you're not afraid of reminding me of someone?"

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly.

He nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." I followed him to the car.

As he was starting the car he looked over at me. "And it's not your looks that remind me of Charlotte. It's the way you act sometimes."

We were inside an older looking house that was much prettier on the inside then it was on the outside. Klaus was right, it wasn't that far away, but I still had no clue as to where we were.

I looked around the house. "What is this place?"

"This," He said. "Is where my old home used to be. Where I became a vampire."

I froze and looked at him. "You're from Mystic Falls?"

"It wasn't Mystic Falls then. But basically, yes."

"Wow. What the hell is with this town?"

Klaus laughed. "I don't know love."

"So why are you showing me this?"

"Well," He walked through the house. "I wanted to show you a part of my old home. And," He stopped walking. "A few hours ago in this exact spot, I found out how to make hybrids."

"What? How?"

"The original witch. I figured if I was going to get her to communicate with me anywhere, this would be the place. And I was right. And she revealed to me why my hybrids weren't working." He looked back at me.

"And it involves me, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Afraid so."

I closed my eyes. I was going to die here. I was never going to see Stefan or Damon or Caroline or Bonnie or Jeremy again. I would never say goodbye. It would all end here.

I stopped breathing when I felt Klaus' lips touch my neck.

"They need your blood love." He whispered in my ear.

"So you're going to kill me?" I choked out.

He turned me around. "Of course not." He stroked my hair. "I just need to take some of your blood for my hybrids."

"So for the hybrids to work, you actually need me to be alive?"

"Yes. Your safety is a _very_ big priority for me."

"Just because of the hybrids." I really wasn't sure if I meant for it to be a statement or a question.

"No. I actually like you Elena."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You, Stefan, and tormenting Damon are the only things that make this town somewhat enjoyable."

I laughed. "I talked to Stefan today. There's something between you two, isn't there?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Like, some kind of connection, I could just tell when he was talking about you."

He smiled fondly. "Something like that." And I knew that I missing something.

My phone ringing stopped me from saying anything else. It was Damon. I looked back at Klaus. "I should probably take this."

He nodded. "I'll go get drinks."

I walked outside the house. "Hey Damon. What's up?"

"Loverboy is officially back in his casket."

"What?"

"Are you far enough away from Klaus?"

"Yeah."

"Finn. We daggered him."

"Why?"

"Well, when Finn decided to go to sleep, Elijah wanted to watch in on his dreams. To see what he was thinking. And he was thinking about you."

"Are you sure it wasn't Katherine?"

"Yeah. After he heard you on the phone he realized you meant something to Klaus and he likes you, so he wanted you for himself."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Me and Elijah both agreed that he had to go."

"Yeah, we definitely don't need that right now on top of everything else."

"Agreed. I just figured I would let you know though."

I smiled a little. "Thank you Damon."

"Do you know when you're coming back?"

"I have no idea."

He sighed. "Ok."

"I should probably go though, but I'll see you later."

"Alright. Bye Elena."

I turned around and opened the door to the house to see Klaus coming down the hallway with two drinks in his hands. "Everything ok?"

I smiled. "Yep. Everything's fine."

**Stefan**

I sat down at the kitchen table at the house we were staying at and poured myself another drink. I looked around and sighed. This place felt nothing like "home". But I didn't even really know what home was anymore. It wasn't the boardinghouse. Not with Elijah and Katherine there. And Damon and Elena _together_. The only thing that had been constant in my life lately was Klaus. And that worried me.

I heard Rebekah open the door and come walking through the house. She stopped when she saw me. She sat down in the seat across from me and grabbed the bottle. "Why are you so grumpy?" She watched me.

I simply ignored her and took another drink.

"Where's Nik?"

I sighed. "He is somewhere with Elena."

"Ah. That explains it."

I rolled my eyes. "Explains what?"

"You're jealous." I didn't say anything and she smiled to herself.

We sat in silence for a minute before she sat the bottle down on the table quickly, getting my attention. "Wait a minute." Her eyes met mine. "Are you jealous because _Elena_ is with Klaus, or because _Klaus_ is with Elena?"

I shook my head. "That doesn't even make sense."

Rebekah nodded and then stood up. She walked behind me and I was grateful that she was going to leave me alone. But then she stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

I swallowed and her grip on my shoulder grew tighter. "Stefan." She sounded almost confused.

"What?"

"I need to taste your blood."

"What?"

"Either give me your wrist or I'm going to kiss you. One of the two." I slowly held out my wrist. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you—"

"Just shut up a minute."

I sat quietly as she bit me and tasted my blood for only a second. "Oh my god." She said softly.

"What?"

"Your blood. You have Niklaus' blood in your system. I could sense it. What happened?"

"_Stefan." Klaus smiled as I came in the door after seeing Elena._

"_Klaus." I started to walk past him._

_He held out a hand to stop me. "When's the last time you fed Stefan?"_

_I thought about it. "It's been a few days."_

_He shook his head. "That's not good for a _ripper. _I know you don't want to hurt your little friends feelings, but going long without feeding is what makes you rip people apart the worst."_

"_I'll feed tonight."_

"_No, I can't have you blowing our cover in this town just yet." He scratched his arm and drew the blood out. I felt the hunger in my throat when I saw it. I had to stop myself from lunging toward him. "Want to share?" He smiled._

"_What?"_

"_You can have my blood Stefan. It will do much better than any humans would anyway." I hesitated. He came toward me. "You'll like it. I promise."_

_Before I could help myself I grabbed his wrist and brought it to my lips. I couldn't help the noise that escaped my lips as I tasted his blood. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. _

_I felt Klaus' breath on my neck. "May I?"_

_His voice sent a shiver through my body, and he took that as a yes._

_As he drank my blood, his somehow became even better and I just couldn't stop. We both made a noise at the same time, and it was honestly one of the best things I'd ever experienced._

Rebekah shook her head. "I can't believe it. Niklaus has _never_ shared blood like that with anyone."

I looked at her curiously. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Yes! It's the most intimate thing a vampire could possibly do."

"Even more intimate than sex?"

"Yes. Unless you do it during sex." She shrugged.

I laughed a little and she smirked. She walked a few feet away before turning back and saying, "Don't think that I didn't see those stolen kisses in the 20's Stefan." She said quietly.

I put my head down on the table and thought back to a memory that even Klaus undoing his compulsion hadn't caused to resurface until Rebekah's words made me think about it.

_1920's Chicago_

_Klaus slid into the booth beside me. "Stefan." He patted my back. I saw his eyes go to Rebekah. "Letting my sister dance with another man?"_

_I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me."_

"_I thought you were interested in her."_

"_She's not the one I'm interested in."_

"_Oh really?" He looked around the room. "Is there another pretty lady here that's caught your attention?"_

_I took a drink. "Do you even have to ask that?"_

_He looked at me. "What do you mean?"_

_I sat the drink down. "I called you a king last night and meant every damn word of it. And you still wouldn't even let me go to your apartment. You don't even trust me."_

_He grimaced. "I can't trust anyone Stefan."_

_I looked him in the eyes. "Why? Because you're scared that someone might actually care about you? That I think you're the most—" His lips on mine stopped me from talking. He indulged in several rough kisses before pulling back._

"_Are you done now?" He smirked._

_I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, but I instead settled for kissing him again. I had one hand wrapped in his hair and the other running down his body. As his tongue touched mine I felt a shiver run through my whole body._

"_Stefan." He whispered against my lips. "Do you want to go back to my apartment?"_

"_Let's go." My voice was husky with lust, and that made him smile again. But I could see the lust I felt reflected in his eyes. He wanted this too._

I sat up and buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to let myself go any further. "Fuck." I muttered.

I know that I love Elena. I know that. But how in the hell did I feel about Klaus? And how did Elena feel about him? And most importantly, how did Klaus feel?

**Sorry if any of you guys don't really like Klefan, but I love them.** **And it makes for some interesting things between Stefan and Elena. But, a lot of those feelings are going to be worked out in the next chapter. :) As always, thanks for reading & reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	15. Dark Paradise

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I kind of refund my inspiration for this story and here it is! There will probably be about three or four more and then that'll be it. Thanks for reading & reviewing! :)**

**"And there's no remedy for memory. Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head. Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine. But I wish I was dead. Everytime I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise. No one compares to you."~Dark Paradise-Lana Del Ray**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan<strong>

I had almost fallen asleep on the couch downstairs when I heard the front door open. I slowly stood up and finished the rest of the glass of bourbon beside me, knowing that it had to be Klaus.

We ended up coming into the kitchen at the same time. I pretended to be incredibly interested in my now empty glass and I avoided his eyes. But I could feel him watching me.

"You look rough." He said after about a minute.

"Thanks." I said flatly, still looking down.

"Rebekah called me." He didn't say anything else, like he was expecting me to say something, but I didn't. "I hear that she refreshed your memory of the Roaring Twenties. Finally." I looked up at him now.

"What does it matter Klaus? It's not like you care about me or anything." I walked away from the kitchen and him a few feet. This really wasn't a conversation I wanted to have right now.

"I know you're not that stupid Stefan."

I looked back at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Klaus clenched his teeth and stepped forward. "If I didn't care about you Stefan than I would have never compelled you. I would have brought you with me and not cared when Mikael killed you." And within a second Klaus was right beside me and he punched the wall behind me. "Dammit Stefan." He muttered and paced back a few feet.

I waited a few seconds before walking to him and offering him the bottle of whiskey I'd taken from the kitchen. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I believe you."

Klaus took the bottle. "Come with me Stefan."

"Where?"

"Just come on."

* * *

><p>After we'd been driving for what felt like forever Klaus was pulling into the driveway of a large, worn-down but still somewhat nice looking house. He opened the car door and stepped out and I did the same. "What the hell is this?" I looked to Klaus and he put his finger over his lips and then pointed to the right. I looked past him and saw Damon's car. "Damon?" Klaus didn't say anything but he started walking toward the house and I followed him.<p>

And as soon as he opened the door my question was answered. Damon and Elena were standing right in front of me. Elena was wide-eyed and looking back and forth between the two of us. Damon was smirking, but I could see there was a concerned look in his eyes.

"Ah. Elena." Klaus half-smiled. "I see you've taken it upon yourself to bring the riffraff into my house."

I looked at him. "Your house?"

"Later Stefan."

Damon stepped forward. "Elena didn't tell me it was your house until we were almost here, sorry I don't have a housewarming gift."

"No problem mate. Being able to rip your heart out would more than suffice." Damon rolled his eyes.

I focused on Elena. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did. You weren't answering your phone."

My hands felt for my phone in my pockets and felt nothing. I'd left it back at the house. "Right. Sorry."

Klaus crossed his arms. "Well sorry to ruin your little field trip, but this is my house, so."

Damon smirked. "Yeah I'd hate to ruin your date."

I rolled my eyes.

Damon patted my shoulder as he walked past me. "Bye Stef."

Elena lightly touched my arm. "Bye Stefan."

"I'll call you later."

She nodded. "Ok."

Klaus and I remained silent until they got into Damon's car and started to drive away.

"So why did you bring me here Klaus?"

He held the door open. "After you Stefan."

I walked inside and took in the rest of the house. Noticing small details that showed that someone had been here earlier, such as the empty glasses. This is where he'd been with Elena the whole time.

"I spoke to my mother here earlier today."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"My mother. The Original witch."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that now."

"I told you basically everything Stefan."

"I know. We both did." I could tell that he was kind of stalling. "What did she tell you?"

"Well that's a long story. But I know how to make my hybrids now. I just have to do the opposite of what she said to do."

"So how do you make them?"

Klaus bit his lip and I had to make myself stay focused on his eyes. "I need to take some of Elena's blood each time for my hybrids."

This didn't really surprise me. "Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Than that means everyone else probably knows too. They won't take it well."

"I think they should just be grateful that I don't have to kill her."

I stepped back outside. "That's never happening."

Klaus followed me. "Oh don't be so overprotective Stefan. You're going to make me jealous." He grinned.

"I'm being serious. Bonnie will want to retaliate. And she's not really your biggest fan."

Klaus came closer to me. "You mean you're finally admitting that you're genuinely concerned for my well-being? Now this is progress."

I had to stop myself from smiling. "Shut up." I walked back over to the car. "Can we go now?"

He was already standing by the driver's side. "Sure."

Klaus had been fairly quiet on the way back, and we had mainly just listened to music, but I could tell he was done with that as soon as we got out of the car.

"Are you really going to call Elena?" He sighed.

I was already at the front door. "Well you spent half of the day with her in your creepy house, but I can't call her?"

"Well I know it's going to lead to something that will annoy me."

I opened the door. "Oh yeah, that really discourages me from doing it."

I came in and saw Rebekah lounging on the couch in the living room watching something on the TV. She jumped up as soon as she saw me though. And I was grateful, because her being here would stop Klaus' questioning for now at least.

She rolled her eyes at both of us. "You two should really take your lovers spats somewhere else next time." She looked at the wall. "Because this is just annoying."

Klaus chuckled a little. "Just wait until Stefan _really_ gives in to how he feels about me." He glanced over at me.

"Ew!" Rebekah hit his chest. "Let's just hope that never happens."

"Again." Klaus smirked.

"Dear God." Rebekah mumbled and walked away to the kitchen.

I nodded. "And I'm leaving on that note." I started up the stairs. Halfway up I looked back to Klaus. "And don't you dare follow me."

He just laughed. And I ignored the way his laugh made me instantly want to laugh too.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

We'd been back at the boarding house for almost twenty minutes and Elena had been mainly silent. She was just sitting on the couch with a drink and looking into the fire.

I left the room for a few minutes and when I came back she instantly looked up. "Damon," She started, "Do you seriously think there's something going on between Stefan and…Klaus?"

I almost choked on my own drink. "You mean, do I think that my little brothers gay for Klaus? God I hope not."

"It's just, I mean, you've seen them together." Elena's cheeks flushed. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this." She shook her head. "I'm just gonna go to bed. I think I'll just sleep here tonight if that's ok."

"Yeah, of course." I wanted to go over to her, but I knew that I shouldn't. "Goodnight Elena."

She feigned a smile. "Goodnight Damon."

As soon as she was out of sight I pulled out my phone. "Hey witchy. We have a new situation with Klaus, and I know how you can fix it."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen now that everyone knows Klaus' plan? And when Stefan has to confront his feelings and choose a side? And Bonnie and Damon working together is always interesting of course. Haha. A lot of planningcathartic feelings exposed in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reading, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	16. We Might Fall

**New chapter! I have the definite ending figured out for this story now, and there will be at least two, maybe three more chapters. Thanks for reading & I hope you guys like it! :)**

**"Now that we are older, I remember you. Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do. Now that we are older, I remember youth. Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth. We might fall, we might fall."~We Might Fall-Ryan Star**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I woke up feeling groggy and tired, the threat of a headache looming. And making me want to sink down into the familiar bed and go back to sleep. But there was something about being here that felt wrong. I was in Stefan's bed, but he wasn't here too. He was somewhere else, with Klaus and Rebekah. And after my conversation with Damon last night, that made everything seem a lot worse.

After finally forcing myself to get up, I wandered downstairs in search of Damon and hopefully a cup of coffee.

I was instead surprised by the sight of Alaric, Damon, and _Bonnie_ in the living room looking like they were plotting something.

"What's going on?"

They all turned at the sound of my voice. "Good morning." Damon smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" I walked further into the room.

"Nothing much." Damon took a drink from the glass of what looked like bourbon in his hand. I noticed that Alaric had one too.

"Well it must be something kind of serious if you're drinking this early in the day."

"It's Klaus, Elena." Bonnie finally spoke. She had been eying me nervously ever since I had entered the room. An obvious sign that something was wrong.

"What about Klaus?"

"Bonnie!" Damon hissed.

"No, Damon. Tell me the truth. Now."

"Fine." He let out a sigh. "But you're probably not going to like it."

"Which is why you're going to tell me."

"Ok. Well, I had witchy help me figure out a plan to deal with Klaus."

"What do you mean 'deal with Klaus'?"

He shrugged. "Find a way to get rid of him."

"Why?"

"He wants to take your blood for his freaking hybrids Elena!" Damon stepped closer to me. "Do you honestly think that's ok? That we can let that happen? He may not want to hurt you, but I don't think he would hesitate to kill you if he needed to."

I swallowed. "Well what can we do to stop him?"

He gestured toward Bonnie. "The plan."

"Will it kill him?"

"No."

I didn't believe him. I looked to Bonnie to see her answer. She wouldn't lie about it. "No." She answered quietly.

"So what exactly is it going to do then?"

"It's going to make him human again." Bonnie watched for my reaction.

"Human?"

She nodded. "He won't be a vampire anymore."

Klaus definitely wasn't going to like that, but it was a lot better than having him dead. He actually had worked his way into my heart, I guess you could say. There was a big part of him there that still just cared too much and wanted to be loved. And Stefan obviously cared about him, so it would hurt him too. "So what do we have to do?"

Damon looked surprised. "Wow. I thought this was going to take an annoying amount of convincing."

"Don't push it Damon." I turned my head when I heard the front door swing open and then close.

"Well look who's finally up. Did you fill her in on the plan?" It was Katherine, with Elijah trailing behind her. He nodded in my direction.

"Yes." I glared at her.

"And you're game for it?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan<strong>

I had been lounging around my room all through the morning into early afternoon, coming up with things to do to prevent myself from having to go downstairs and see Klaus. I hadn't heard anyone leave all day, so I knew he was still here.

I was currently in the process of writing in my journal, having run out of anything else to do, but it was taking longer than usual. Things weren't coming out right, and there were some things that I wasn't really ready to admit to myself yet. Having to see the words on the page made it seem much more real. And of course these things had to do with Klaus.

Thankfully though he had never actually came up to my room, until now.

"Stefan." He knocked on the door.

"What?" I called out, hoping I could still avoid actually having to open the door. Even though I knew that probably wouldn't be the case.

"Do you mind opening the door?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I sighed and pushed myself up from the chair.

I pulled the door open and found Klaus standing there smirking. "I was starting to worry you might have died in here."

"Yeah you seem really concerned."

He smiled. "Oh I was. I also figured you might want to know that we have a house guest."

"House guest? Who?"

"She came to see you. You can come downstairs and see for yourself." Of course.

"Fine." He stepped aside just enough for me to pass by, but he left a small amount enough of room so that I would have to brush against his body to go by him.

So I slowly did just that, hoping to get a reaction out of him like he always did to me. But he just stood there, face expressionless. So in the end I ended up only torturing myself.

I pushed past him and started for the staircase, hearing him chuckle behind me as I went.

My eyes started searching as soon as I reached the stairs, wondering who was here. _She_?

I heard the tapping of feet before I could even see who it was. But as I reached the bottom and turned to the left, following the noise, I saw Caroline pacing in the kitchen, with Rebekah sitting on one of the counter stools glaring at her.

I quickly made my way there. "Caroline? What are you doing here?"

She smiled when she saw me. "Stefan! I came to talk to you."

"How did you-?"

"It's one of the nicest houses in the area and it's under foreclosure, I took a wild guess." She explained as if it was one of the simplest things in the world. But when she put it like that it kind of did seem like it was.

"Well I'm glad you're here."

Rebekah let out a loud sigh. "Is Nik coming back down? You two are irritating the hell out of me."

"It's nice to know that you're in your usual good mood."

She faked a smile.

"Don't be so hostile baby sister. We have a guest." Klaus came strolling into the kitchen.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Klaus walked over to Caroline. "I'm sorry love, I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced. I'm Klaus."

"Yeah you don't really have to tell me who you are. I've heard plenty of stories."

"I'm sure those have all been pleasant."

She glanced at me. "Some." Thanks Caroline.

Klaus' eyes lingered on me before looking back to Caroline. "So you need to talk to Stefan?" She nodded. "Alright. You two can have some privacy then, because my sister and I have some things to attend to ourselves."

Klaus grabbed a set of car keys and Rebekah snatched them out of his hands. "I'm driving."

"We'll see about that. I'll see you later then Stefan, Caroline." He offered a smile before following Rebekah out.

As soon as the door shut Caroline turned back to me. "I think I like him."

"It'll pass, trust me."

"Well I don't think it has for you." She grinned. "You did look like you wanted to jump his bones and stab him with a kitchen knife at the same time though." She started rummaging through the cabinets, so I didn't even try to respond to that. She stopped when she found what she was looking for, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "I don't think I'm ever going to have that." She sighed as she started pouring.

"Do you want that?" I took a glass as she offered it out to me.

She shrugged. "It's passion."

"You'll find passion Caroline. That's not what you came to talk about is it though?"

"No, right!" A determined look came over her face and I just leaned back and admired her. It's hard not to love Caroline. "I'm kind of worried Stefan."

"About?"

"Ok, so I was supposed to meet Bonnie at the Grill for lunch today, but she said that she was running late and she was at the boardinghouse. So I went there and-"

"Caroline." I urged, hoping she would get to the point.

"Ok, I think they're planning something against Klaus."

"Are you sure?"

"No I don't know for sure, they didn't say anything to me about it, and Bonnie just deflected when I asked her. They all had their plotting faces on though, and that has to be it."

"Were Elijah and Katherine still there?" My brain felt like it was going into overdrive mode. If they were actually planning to kill Klaus then there were a lot of things that I needed to figure out quickly.

"Yes. And oh my gosh, that was the first time I ever actually met Elijah! And I _really _do like him. He was, charming. Does he have a thing with Katherine though?"

"Kind of not the point right now Caroline."

"Right. Sorry. What are you going to do?"

I tried thinking through different scenarios, and wondered whether or not I should tell Klaus yet. I couldn't come up with much, but I did have something. "Want to go with me to see my brother?"

"Sure. I'll drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

"Is this actually going to work Damon?"

"Yes, it is, _Katherine_." I muttered sarcastically as I poured myself another drink. It was my sixth of the day and it still hadn't helped one bit.

"It better. Because otherwise I'll probably end up dead."

"And wouldn't that be a shame."

Just as she started to retort something back, someone opened the front door. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Caroline and Stefan. It was like a mix of brood and sunshine that you could almost feel. "Hey Barbie. Decide to come by for a visit Stef?"

"Damon." He walked across the room until he was standing directly in front of me. Caroline stood off to the side. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be a dick. Just tell me what's going on."

"Yeah you should tell him Damon." Katherine was standing beside me now.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my drink. "We have a plan against Klaus. Happy?"

"What kind of plan?" His voice sounded bitter. Maybe he really did care about Klaus more than I thought?

"I don't know if I can trust you not to tell him brother."

"Are you going to try to kill him?"

"No." I answered flatly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, witchy can explain it better. We're going to turn him back into a human."

"What? How?"

I shrugged. "I don't know the details, it's a complicated spell. Elena actually even has to be there for it. Apparently they drank the Original Petrova doppelgängers blood when they turned, so we have to use Elena to reverse it."

"And she's ok with that?"

I nodded. "She said she was. So I guess the real question is, are you? Or are you going to go tell Klaus?"

"You're not going to actually hurt or kill him?"

"No."

After a long break of silence he sighed and said, "Fine. I won't tell him. But I'm still talking to Bonnie first before I actually agree to this."

"Fair enough." I felt my stomach tighten as my brother said his goodbyes and left with Caroline. I wasn't telling him everything.

I felt Katherine's hand lightly there on my back. "You're doing the right thing Damon."

I pushed away from her and grabbed my jacket up off the couch on my way to the front door. I had to get out of here. And I needed advice, someone to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Are Bonnie and Damon lying about what they're going to do to Klaus? Will Stefan be able to not tell him? All to come in the next chapter. <strong>

**And Kalijah or Carolijah? ;) I can ship them both. Thanks for reading & reviews are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
